In Loving Memory
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadowxAmy. Shadow's one memory has been shared with one unsuspecting pink hedgehog. How will she react and treat the dark hedgehog after seeing his memory of Maria?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur D

**Pairing**: Shadow x Amy With hints of Knuckles x Rouge and Sonic x Someone...

**Chapter One**

**Warning: Language. **

_All I've known has been destroyed, all by that damned pink hedgehog and her friends. How DARE they remind me of my promise. My promise to Maria. Maria..._

The dark sullen Hedgehog sat against a window pane looking out over Westopolis. Rain splattered down onto the thousands of people in the city. He looked down at them from his perch with distaste. _They have no idea how close they came to perishing. Foolish Humans._ He remembered helping that blue faker save the planet, he remembered Maria but he did not remember surviving the fall to earth after the faker and he moved the ARK to stable space. He Shook his head clearing the image of the blue faker. He did not wish to think about him. He was the Ultimate, he did not think about blue faker. He stood from his sitting position, fully forgetting Sonic. He stretched to loosen out his muscles, He wished to run. Run to where ever his legs took him. Shadow made his way to the roof, jumping up the grey boring concrete steps two at a time. He came to a door at the top of the stairs, a green door. It's significance to him was freedom from this disgusting place. He opened the door and the rain lashed in like bullets. He cherished the feel of the cold wetness on his fur. He walked fully out in the rain, letting it beat down on his black and red quills. He walked to the edge of the building, stood there for a few minutes with his arms folded looking down upon the moving umbrella's on the street below. Shadow grunted at them. He unfolded his powerful arms and jumped over the ledge. Falling through the air he stealthily manoeuvred himself and was soon running down the wall instead of falling. As he reached the bottom he jumped to the floor, startling a few of the passers by. They obviously recognised the mysterious hedgehog as they all moved back in fear. Shadow looked disdainfully at them before running straight forward away from Westopolis and away from the humans.

Shadow ran. Ran until he was gasping for breath. The black and crimson Hedgehog found a place to rest himself. He had no idea where he was, and he was content with that. If he didn't know where he was then humans wouldn't know where he was either. Well that was his logic. He sat beneath a beautiful willow tree, surrounded by grassland and a beautiful crystal blue lake. He sat with one leg close to his chest and the other stretched outright. He shut his crimson eyes and let the quietness and tranquillity rush over him. It didn't change anything inside the hedgehog though, he liked the silence, it reminded him of the ARK. A small noise was heard in the distance and Shadow's ear twitched in annoyance. He opened one crimson eye to survey his surroundings. As quiet as those voices were, he could tell they were headed his way. _Can't I ever be on my own without being interrupted!_ He listened harder and heard a familiar female voice, along with another female voice that he didn't recognise. _Shit, it's her. _Shadow sighed audibly, he got up from his comfortable position deciding now was a good time to leave before he was spotted. He started to run but he was stopped in his tracks my a squealing voice

"SHADOW!" a shrill female voice ran through the once peaceful woods. He turned his head to the side and stared at the owner of the offending voice. There stood Amy Rose, a beautiful pink hedgehog in her dark pink dress, her knee high boots and the red band in her hair. Shadow frowned as he waited for her to say more. His eyes flicked to the rabbit stood beside Amy. He recognised her, but only just. Cream stood there looking at Shadow fear evident in her eyes, but she stood strong alongside her hedgehog friend.

"What?" He replied

"Oh nothing silly. I just haven't seen you for ages" She smiled at him. Shadow on the other hand became suspicious of her motives.

"Your point?" This obviously wasn't the reply she was expecting because she visibly stiffened and her smile vanished to be replaced by a frown.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join Cream and I, but since you've been so rude. I'll pass" She huffed. Shadow smiled slightly. He always knew which buttons to press on people. "Come on Cream" Amy steamed striding past the dark Hedgehog ignoring him. Shadow's eyes watched her stride past him and he felt a sudden urge to hold her. He quickly shook his head and glared at Cream as she followed Amy. Cream on the other hand was more concerned about Amy, she knew Amy liked Shadow, and this just made Cream upset for Amy.

As Amy stalked away from the moody Shadow, her expression changed to one of sorrow. _Cream is my only friend. Why does Tails have to agree with Sonic all the time... and why does Shadow hate me..._The Rose Hedgehog thoughts led her to one conclusion. She was annoying. She almost laughed at the thought, but she couldn't help the possibility of it being true.

Thanks for reading. ) chapter 2 out soon. (sorry it's short)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur D

A/N: Some Amy in this chapter. As well as Shadow. And I've fixed the anon reviews thing too. Sorry for those who couldn't that was my bad.

**Draith500**: Awh thankies. I will try and put your character in it. He or she though? Thankyou for your review

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

Shadow looked again at his peaceful surroundings . He frowned, he no longer wished to be there. It had been tainted with anger. Shadow sighed and once again set off running. Running so fast every colour merged into one. He screeched to a stop as he saw a colour that wasn't part of the normal foliage. Red. Shadow almost laughed as he saw Knuckles heaving about ten shopping bags with Rouge shouting at him because she had to carry one.

"Nice work Knuckle head" she taunted earning a glare from the Echidna.

"Well if you wouldn't have so much bloody stuff" he retorted "Why do you need three more pairs of shoes anyway? and more to the point, three pairs of _identical _shoes"

"Because I like the style" she replied simply. She then turned to the eavesdropping hedgehog. "Shadow?" she said uncertainly. The hedgehog nodded. Knuckles dropped all of the shopping bags and stared at Shadow. This caught the attention of the white bat. "KNUCKLES!" she exclaimed angrily, the red echidna looked at Rouge then down at the shopping bags. His cheeks went crimson and he bent down and picked up all the bags, including the things that had tumbled out of them. Rouge smiled at him whilst he was doing so before turning to Shadow again

"Been keeping him busy I see" he commented, Rouge laughed.

"Always" she replied winking. Shadow smirked. Knuckles was watching the interaction between the pair with jealousy showing clearly in his purple orbs. Shadow looked at him and scowled. Knuckles glared right back. Rouge on the other hand didn't notice the hostility between the two and promptly hugged Knuckles which made him break the stare with Shadow.

"Lets take my stuff to mine" she smiled. The Echidna nodded, then looked for Shadow. But the mysterious black and red hedgehog was gone.

Amy slowly drank her drink as she sat on the picnic blanket with Cream. The Rabbit was currently trying to feed her Chao, Cheese, with avail. Amy giggled as Cheese knocked the spoon from Cream's hand. Cream sighed and promptly gave up, with one last look at the chao she turned to Amy.

"How's things going with you and Sonic?" She asked innocently. Amy almost choked on the bit of drink in her mouth. She coughed a few times before giving her friend a look of apology.

"Sonic still refuses to know I exist. He's more interested in running and keeping away from me" Amy said sighing and looking up at the clear blue sky. Cream smiled at her friend

"Maybe he's playing hard to get?" She commented. Amy shook her head.

"He's been playing it for a very long time then" She complained. Cream took her chin in her hand, "I'm coming to the end of my tether Cream" the hedgehog continued "He acts so sweet sometimes, but then he's a real ass. I'm never going to understand men" Cream laughed.

"Maybe they think the same thing about us?" she mentioned and both girls burst out laughing. "Maybe you should start to like someone else?" Cream stated which made Amy tense.

"Loving Sonic is all I've known Cream. And I will never stop loving him. Besides who else is there to go for? Tails? Espio? Uh, no thankyou!" She said shuddering at the thought of going out or even loving the Fox or Chameleon.

"There's always Shadow" Cream said. Amy let her mouth fall open to her friends comment. She can't believe her little friend had just mentioned that arrogant hedgehog. _But he is Handsome _she thought.

"Shadow! You've got to be kidding me. You saw him earlier. He's really mean to me" She said exasperated. Cream smiled at her,

"He's a red blooded male Amy..." Cream started but Amy quickly covered the rabbits mouth with her hand. She was blushing a deadly crimson.

"Cream!" She said shocked, and the girls burst out in laughter again.

Amy sighed as she and Cream started their walk back to Cream's mother's house. She wanted Sonic to love her. To be with her, but she was beginning to feel that although she had chased him for years the time had actually come for her to grow up. But letting go to Sonic... _Sonniku _she thought fondly. She looked at the happy bouncing Cream and smiled. So what if she had to chase him forever. If she had too, she would date someone else just to try and make him jealous. She shook that thought instantly from her head. _Where'd that come from_. Amy looked down at her hands in dismay, Was she changing already? Or was it just a stage of getting over Sonic? She didn't know. She didn't like it. Sonic was her Hero, and nothing could ever change that. Cream looked up at a deep in thought Amy and looked mildly worried at her friend.

"Amy?" She enquired, the rose hedgehog shook out of her daydream and looked at the little rabbit.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked her worriedly, Amy smiled.

"I'm fine" she said but Cream stared into her Emerald eyes and she saw the hurt there.

"You're thinking about Sonic" she said, Amy lowered her head.

"I can't help it" Amy murmured. Cream pulled her friend into a hug.

"Don't worry Amy. Something good will happen soon. I just know it" The Rabbit reassured her friend. Amy smiled at her. _So innocent_.

"Cream!" Vanilla said as she and Amy walked into the Rabbit household.

"Mother!" Cream smiled and ran to give her mother a hug. Amy smiled at the scene infront of her. It made her jealous that she had no one to hug her, to love her. She picked the discarded picnic basket and blanket and took it in on the kitchen, so that neither Vanilla or Cream saw the tears that were falling from her emerald eyes.

Thanks for reading. What do you think? Chapter 3 in production ) (sorry its short)


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur.

Feedback on feedback

**Chaos Shock (Chapters one and two): **Thanks Comments appreciated. hmmm I suppose you're correct I did call Sonic a faker too many time in the first chapter, but I was just trying to keep Shadow in character. and I've been writing since I was 12, trial and error you could say

**Sam**: Awh Bless you! Thankies

**Draith: **Thankies You're character will be in Chapter Nine, unfortunately I'd gotten ahead of myself in writing. Glad you like it.

**Jesseswhiner: **Thankies Hope you like this one too.

**Shadowthahedgehog:** Thankies. Don't worry you'll find one soon Glad you like it.

* * *

**WARNING: Violence, Death and a Mention of Drug equipment.**

**Chapter Three**

Shadow stood above the same concrete building in Westopolis. Looking down over the humans walking around without a care in the world. He didn't know what came over him yesterday, being needlessly mean to Amy was not one of his flawed characteristics. He seemed to tolerate her before today. His mind went back to when she mistook him for Sonic. Amy had hugged him. Him. Shadow the Hedgehog. He sighed as he locked the memory back in his head_. If she had known it was me, she wouldn't of done it. _Shadow slowly turned towards the green door that lead back into the concrete building. He took the door handle in his hand, yanked it open and walked inside. He stood on the other side of the door for awhile, before he went down a few hundred steps until he got to the only abandoned room in the building. Room 134. He pushed open the door and walked inside. The room wasn't fit for a human, let alone a hedgehog. There was no bathroom, there was no carpet, no furniture. No nothing. The wallpaper was a horrid shade of brown symbolising its age and the general deterioration of the flat. Over the almost rotten wooden floor were lighters, tin foil, syringes and little re-sealable bags. Shadow knew what they were, and he detested the fact he was in the same room as drug abusers once were. He walked towards the window again. To his usual position of sitting at the dirty window, one leg pulled up to his patch of white fluff on his chest. The other out in front of him. He laid his arms behind him relaxing in the only safe place in the entire room. His thoughts drifted to the ARK and Maria. _Maria..._ He closed his eyes and passed into a dreamless sleep.

Amy was restless. She couldn't even doze off, but she was very tired. All she could think about was Sonic. She sat up in bed and looked at the picture on her bed stand, It was of all the gang. Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Cream, Cheese, She had even gotten Rouge to stand still for two seconds. Her eyes scanned over the last occupant of the frame. Sonic. She passed her finger over the glass where he stood in his trademark pose, winking and a thumbs up. She smiled sadly. Sonic was carefree and no one could ever tie him down. Amy had hoped that it would be her to tame his carefree spirit, but sitting here looking at his picture, she knew she had made no progress. He wasn't even waiting for the gang, always going off head first into battle arrogantly. She sighed and placed the picture back on her bedside table. She stepped out of bed and walked across her lush pink carpet to her bedroom window. She placed her hands on the window sill, looking out over her garden. She remembered the rose Sonic had given her. It meant nothing to him. Maybe it was an apology? She didn't know. She knew that once that rose had died, his attention to her had diminished. He had even begun talking to that Sally Acorn again. How Amy _hated_ her. She spun around angrily, stomped over to her bedside table, picked up the photo and smashed it on the ground. The glass cracked under the contact with a harder surface and it spilled over the carpet. Amy raised her hands to her mouth. What had she done? She bent down picked up the picture and saw the glass had only broken over Sonic. She picked up the rest of the glass and placed both items on her bedside table. She sadly looked at the broken glass over the blue hero, she would fix it tomorrow. Right now she needed to sleep, and try to not think of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy eventually fell asleep. But unlike Shadow, She dreamed.

_She was running. Running from an unknown foe, some evil force. She could feel a hand around her wrist pulling her further away from this foe. She tried to look at her saviour but all she could see was blackness. Suddenly the running stopped. She looked back and saw five or six G.U.N. Members entering through the door. Amy looked at them, they had guns, BIG guns. _

_"Stop running" One of the G.U.N's said forcefully. A deep voice came from behind Amy. A voice that she recognised._

_"You can't stop me. Come Maria" The tugging on her arm started up again and she was once again running. being dragged by a dark figure who called her, Amy Rose, Maria. They eventually entered what looked to Amy like an emergency escape pod station. She could see a dark silhouette typing in some commands. She tried to step closer, but found that she couldn't move. The figure walked to a pod and opened the hatch. He offered a hand to Amy, who reached out. Only to be found out by the G.U.N forces. She felt the strong grip on her arm return, urgent this time. Amy turned, pushed the figure into the pod, pushed the door lock button and ran to the control panel. As she turned to look at the figure she saw a pair of worried crimson eyes. _

_"Shadow" She whispered, The hedgehog was banging on the glass, begging for his release._

_"Maria! No!" He was shouting. Amy felt herself smile _

_"Remember the Promise Shadow. Goodbye, my friend" Amy's hand pushed the launch button and she watched Shadow's eyes panic at what she did "Goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog" Amy turned to the G.U.N members and stood in front of Shadow's pod. _

_"Stop the sequence" one of them yelled. Amy shook her head. The G.U.N members then fired at her, the bullets rushing into her delicate flesh. As she fell she turned to look at Shadow once more before his pod sped off to Earth_

Amy sat bolt upright in her bed, screaming and sweat dripping from her forehead. Why would she dream about Shadow, and something that gruesome? She shuddered, got up and went down into her kitchen. She wouldn't be able to sleep now. Nightmares like that couldn't be real... could they?

* * *

Thankyou for reading. Chapter four soon... (sorry it's short) Woo! I found the line button! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Kalana Fox: **Will do -wink- Enjoy.

**Yumeko Sama: **Thankies. That's okay, I've been stalking your stories. I hope you like this chapter.

**Shadowthahedgehog: **-giggles- Don't worry there will be one somewhere. After all my spelling and grammar have sucked the pastfour days, so in time and you will find one. Hope you like this chapter.

**Blaze007: **Woooo! ShadAmy power! -smiles- The storyline just came into my head as i wrote the last chapter. Heh shouldI of said that I have no idea which direction i'm going to take -sighs at self- Glad you enyoyed it, and hopefullythis one too.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Warning: Mentioning of Needles used for drugs.**

Needless to say the next day, one very grumpy Amy Rose left her house with the picture she broke the night before. Walking towards Westopolis she took the time to bring the nightmare to her recent memory. That Nightmare had scared her. Scared her to the extent of having to get her old nightlight out. Not that she would dare tell anyone that. Walking into the suburbs of Westopolis she looked up at the endless skyscrapers. She could feel eyes on her and it sent shivers down her spine. She started walking at a quicker pace to settle her nerves. Having a wall of fifty foot high buildings around you would be enough to send a normal person running, but not Amy Rose. She was determined to not show too much fear, no matter how long the feeling of being watched was over her. She shivered involuntarily but carried on to the framing shop.

Above the street of milling people. In room 134, Shadow watched as the pink hedgehog rushed from the walls of the darkest places in Westopolis, trying to get to the 'town' centre. A thought passed his mind to follow her, to see what she was up too, but Shadow the Hedgehog was not a stalker. He sighed and looked away. Last night he had a peaceful nights sleep. No nightmares of Maria's final moments, no Sonic. Nothing. This unnerved the hedgehog. He was used to the grim nightmares that plagued him. He looked back down at Amy. The other hedgehog was weaving her way in and out of people with ease but Shadow knew better. She was tired. The way she moved was similar to how he was when he dreamt of... his crimson eyes widened.

"No" he whispered. "Not with her" He growled, took one last look at Amy's position and left the window sill. He rushed to his bag, minding all the needles and crap on the floor. He reached in and pulled out the red chaos emerald. He looked at it for a few seconds before he closed his eyes He envisioned himself in front of Amy.

"Chaos Control!"

---

Amy was just walking out of the framing shop with a slip that requested her to go back at Threethat afternoonwhen she looked up to be faced with a pair of crimson eyes. She jumped back and put her hand on her heart. She looked at him.

"Shadow" she greeted and tried to walk past him, Shadow stepped in front of her

"You look tired" he mentioned. Amy frowned, but only because someone noticed.

"I am" she replied "Very tired. I had uh..." She stopped and looked up at Shadow. "Never mind" She continued to try and get past him.

"You had what?" He persisted. Amy's frown turned into a scowl.

"If you must know I had a bad dream last night" She said pushing past him. Shadow looked after her.

"Amy" he called. She turned and looked at him in surprise. He walked up to her and took her arm in his hand "I need to know what you dreamt"

"Why?" She asked keeping eye contact with him, he glared at her.

"Chaos Control" he said quietly and he and Amy were transported to Shadow's flat. Amy looked around and wrinkled her nose.

"You live here?" She asked in distaste. She looked at the floor and saw needles scattered everywhere. "Are they..."

"I did not bring you here to survey my living space" He snapped. Amy looked at him in surprise

"Sorry" She apologised. Shadow grunted.

"Tell me what you dreamt" He repeated. Amy put her head down. _Would he want to know that I dreamt of him. Of Maria and his last moments of their friendship?_ She thought. Shadow was looking at her expectantly "It's important" he added. Amy sighed, walked to the window and looked out.

"I dreamt of you Shadow. You and Maria" She said sadly, "I was in her body Shadow. I saw what she did for you. It was very heroic..."

"You know nothing" Shadow hissed. "How dare you steal my dreams. How dare you and your friends remind me of my _promise_" Amy was taken aback "You had no right seeing my memories. My feelings"

"Shadow..." She started but the sullen hedgehog shot her a look which made her shut up.

"You saw my best friend _die_" Shadow glared harder at her. Amy took this opportunity to walk up to him and put her finger to his lips.

"I didn't ask to see it Shadow. It just happened. I'm sorry if you think I stole your memories. I had no intention of doing so. You're my friend Shadow" She reached her arms around him and hugged him. Shadow froze. He didn't know what to do. He was being hugged more tenderly by her, not like when she mistook him for Sonic, A huge blush crept over his cheeks. He pushed Amy back and hid his face from her. "You're always welcome at my house Shadow the Hedgehog" she smiled and turned to leave, not before giving the still embarrassed hedgehog a kiss on the cheek as she left.

* * *

Thanks for reading . Chapter Five coming soon (sorry it's very short, butI wanted to leave Shadow in an awkward rut) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Reyairia: **Thankies. Yeah, I understand what you're saying. I've only mentioned her once anyway. Continuity failure there. But thank you for bringing it to my attention. Enjoy!

**Yumeko Sama: **I know bless Shadow's lil red and black quills. Thankies. :) Enjoy!

**Kalana Fox: **Heehee. :) Thankies. Enjoy!

**Shadowthahedgehog: **Awh! Thankies :) This ones longer:) Enjoy!

**Thystan: **Thankies :) I actually have writers block at the moment, but I'm sure that'll pass quickly. Enjoy!

**Blaze007: **Thankies. :) XD I thought I'd add some love-y moments. Enjoy this one too!

------------------

**Chapter Five**

Shadow touched his cheek where he had been kissed. His face burned with the strain of the blush. He went to the window and watched Amy cross the road and head back into town. Admiration appeared in his heart for her. His black heart was once again functioning like it should. He shook his head and pushed this new feeling down. Shadow's mind whirled, why did she dream his memories? most of all _that _memory. He walked away from the window and slowly walked to his front door. He had the urge to run again. So that's exactly what he did.

Shadow began to walk down the stairs out of the concrete maze of unfurnished corridors and deadbeat living conditions out onto the sunny streets of Westopolis. He walked the direction Amy was headed, just to make sure, what happened did happen. He started to run to where he thought she was. She wasn't there. Shadow frowned. _Where the hell is she?_

"Shadow!" A male voice shouted. Shadow turned his face to one side and narrowed his crimson eyes when they rested on Sonic.

"Faker" He stated in a not so friendly tone. Sonic's smile faltered.

"Whatcha been up to buddy?" The blue hedgehog carried on with his happy conversation. Shadow wasn't impressed.

"Nothing that concerns you faker" He replied, Sonic frowned

"No need to be rude Shads" He almost pouted. Shadow smirked.

"What do you want?" Shadow changed the subject. Sonic's smile reappeared on his face.

"Well, nothing actually. Just came into town to do some shopping for Tails" the blue blur said happily. "What about you? What are you up too?"

"Walking" Shadow replied. "Then going for a run" Sonic's face lit up. Running!

"Want company?" He asked, Shadow frowned

"No" He replied immediately. Sonic stiffened at Shadow's cold response. He was about to open his mouth when he saw Amy walking towards them. Sonic's natural smile ran over his face.

"Ames" He greeted. The female hedgehog looked up from the floor at the sound of her name and a smile formed on her face when she saw Sonic standing there.

"Sonic" She greeted in return. Sonic frowned. Why wasn't she all over him? Or used her pet name for him _Strange_. He watched as her eyes travelled to the black and red hedgehog. "Shadow" She gave a bigger smile to him. Sonic frowned. Did she like Shadow now? or was this a ploy? Sonic looked at Shadow. Shadow nodded at her and gave a tiny smile. Sonic's insides twisted, Jealousy tore through him as fast as he could run. Not because he liked her though, but because the mysterious onyx hedgehog had more attention from her than he did. "What brings you to Westopolis Sonic?" She asked him, he looked at her, hiding his jealousy with his trademark smile.

"Shopping for Tails" Sonic looked at the clock in the centre of town and his eyes widened. "I have to go and do it. or I'll be late!" He exclaimed when he saw the time "See ya Ames, Shads" With goodbyes said, he sped off.

Amy shook her head. That Sonic. She looked calm on the outside, but inside she was a nervous wreck. Her heart was beating faster than normal and her head was running a mile a minute. She had done it. She had managed not to show him any emotions. She smiled to herself in this small victory. Shadow was looking at her. She had just managed to not leap at him like she would of in the past. _What is she doing? What is she planning?_ Shadow shook his head of these questions. He turned away from Amy and began to walk away from her.

"Shadow" she called after him. He paused, looking back at her. His crimson eyes staring right into her emerald ones.

"Yes?" He asked in response.

"Would you like to come and have a drink with me?" She asked looking at the floor, a blush over her cheeks. Shadow fully turned to face her. He looked at her suspiciously. But all she did was look at the floor and blush. _She's not falling for me is she?_

"Why not? I am quite thirsty" He shrugged. Amy looked up at him and a smile took over her face. She walked up to him

"Follow me" She said walking in the direction Shadow was headed. He followed behind her for a few minutes before he came up besides her, walking at the same pace. Amy looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she watched him keep and eye out in front of them and out to the sides. His eyes passed to hers and she quickly looked away. Shadow studied her, unsure of her motives. He stiffened when she wound her arm round his. Amy smiled up at him and he reluctantly let the pink hedgehog hold his arm in hers. "Here" she pointed at a little cafe called '_Polly's_'. Shadow looked at the cafe and grumbled to himself. The place was _pink. _Amy pulled at his arm and he sighed before letting her take him into the pink palace.

The two hedgehogs waited to be shown where to sit by a waiter. As a waiter approached them, a look of recognition and fear crossed his face as his eyes rested on Shadow. Shadow saw the waiters eyes travel to his arm, where Amy still held onto him.

"Table for two please" Amy said cutting the other hedgehogs gaze to the waiter short. The waiter smiled and nodded and lead them into the busy cafe, keeping a safe distance between the black hedgehog and himself. As they reached the back of the cafe, the waiter took out a chair for Amy before scurrying off away from the crimson eyes of Shadow. Amy let go of Shadow's arm and sat in the seat that the waiter had previously pulled out for her. Shadow looked at the other seat.

"Sit down silly" She smiled. Shadow looked down at her before complying, he took the chair out from underneath the table and plopped down onto it. He looked around himself and he couldn't help but feel out of place. When he had been outside, he didn't realize the extent of pink in the place. Pink paint on the walls, pink seats, pink table cloths, pink doors, pink light shades, pink menus even pink floor tiles. He grimaced despite himself then bought his crimson eyes back to the pink hedgehog, who was looking at the menu. Shadow looked at her, studied her face, he hadn't been this friendly to anyone since Maria. She wasn't scared of him and neither was Amy. He watched Amy's eyes scan the menu, he smiled at her, careful not to let her see him staring at her. Shadow was broken from his admiration by the waiter coming back.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, Shadow looked at the waiter, then dropped his eyes to the pink name-tag. Ben, it read in big black indented letters, Shadow looked back at Amy. She lifted her head from the menu and smiled at Ben.

"I think so. Aren't we Shadow?" she turned her smiling face towards the dark hedgehog. Shadow looked at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Cool. What can I get you?" He asked getting a pad of paper with a pen poking out of the pad out of his shirt pocket, opened it and got ready to take down what the two said.

"Diet Coke, please" Amy said still smiling at Shadow. Ben looked to the other occupant of the table. Shadow looked up at him,

"Coke" He said bluntly. The waiter nodded and scurried away, grateful to be away from the pair of hedgehogs. Amy looked at Shadow and frowned. "What?"

"You could of been more polite" She scolded. Shadow snorted and folded his arms and looked away. Amy looked at him. She took in the shape of his quills, The way the red streaked into the black, the way his crimson eyes, studied his surroundings. Her eyes lowered to the white patch of fur on his chest. What she could see of it was snow white, no imperfections at all. His arms held the red streak again, before they disappeared under his gloves. Amy briefly wondered what colour his hands were. Black or red. She was interrupted by the person she was 'examining'.

"It's rude to stare" He stated. Amy lifted her gaze to find Shadow staring at her intensely. A hot blush rose to her cheeks and she lowered her head. Shadow chuckled at her.

"Sorry" She murmured. Shadow nodded. "What did Sonic really want?" she added, trying to make conversation with the loner hedgehog.

"I don't know and don't particularly care" he replied. "The _faker _can do what he wants" Amy giggled which made Shadow raise a questionable eyebrow. "You still after him?" he asked accepting the conversation for a change. Amy instantly scowled.

"No" she said bluntly. "I couldn't care less"

"Liar" Shadow said dismissively. "You may act strong, but you were so nervous. You fought so hard, but lost" Amy directed her scowl at the onyx hedgehog.

"How the hell did you know that?" She steamed, not liking the way Shadow knew, or seemed to know, what she was thinking.

"It's simple. If you didn't you wouldn't of taken that picture in to be replacing the glass over that faker" Amy looked taken aback.

"How did you know..."

"I saw it" He cut her off. Amy looked at Shadow. She looked in his crimson eyes and smiled suddenly. Shadow narrowed his eyes. _What is she looking at?_ he thought grumpily. She gingerly reached lifted her hand off of her lap and up onto the table. Amy looked around to look for the waiter, who was nowhere in sight, her emerald eyes travelled back to Shadow. She took in a deep breath, raised her hand and started to move it towards Shadow's face. Shadow watched her hand with a slight frown. As she touched his cheek, Shadow grabbed her hand. and gently took it off, he held it in the air, his hand holding hers. Shadow looked into her emerald eyes with a very slight blush on his cheeks. Amy's cheeks had taken a much darker tone.

Ben took this moment to appear with their drinks and Shadow abruptly let go of the rose hedgehogs hand, refolded his arms and looked away, a slightly more prominent blush evident on his cheeks. Amy smiled at him, before thanking the waiter. She pulled her glass forward towards her, grasped the straw in her fore finger and thumb on her right hand and put the end in her mouth. Shadow picked his glass from the table and took out the straw. He bought the cold glass to his lips and let the liquid run down his throat. He didn't remember the last time he sat down to drink and relax, but it felt good to him, even with the female hedgehog sat across from him. Shadow chanced a look at her. She was quietly taking the occasional sip from the straw. Shadow hated straws. They annoyed him to extent. If she did the normal slurping at the end of her drink he was going to walk out. Amy closed her eyes as the liquid in the glass diminished. She stopped before any air could get up the straw to make that horrible sound. Amy pushed her glass forward. Content with her thirst was quenched. Shadow raised his glass to his lips again and took a long sip. He placed the glass back on the table, it made a small 'chink' as the two surfaces met. He looked at the pink hedgehog then at her glass and a small smile came to his face.

"Do you want money for this?" he asked startling Amy. She looked up at him and smiled

"Of course not silly" She replied happily Shadow looked at her suspiciously

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, a quizzical look replaced her smile

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Treating me like this" He said frowning.

"You're a friend" she replied simply. Shadow looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Thank you" He whispered just so she could hear. Amy's face raised in a smile

"My pleasure Shadow" she whispered back to the dark hedgehog. Shadow looked up at her with a slight blush before getting up and stalking away. Amy watched after him before she turned back to her empty glass. Ben came up to her and she asked for the bill.

--------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! Longer Chapter! Chapter 6 soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow's Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Kalana Fox: **Thankies :) I aim to do a chapter a day :) Enjoy!

**Shadowthahedgehog: **Awh thankies. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Seastone130: **Thankies. :) Enjoy!

**Thystan: **Awh thankies :) Yeah I just thought I'd but a love-y moment in there -blush- Just remember you can do anything you put your mind too. Enjoy!

**Blaze007: **Heehee. Thankies :) He's trying his best to deny it. No problem, chapter after this there are more! I can just imagine him blushing, he looks sooo cute!

---

**Chapter Six**

**Warning: Drugs again and Death **

Shadow walked, his mind in turmoil over why the pink hedgehog was being nice to him. He was beginning to think she was over that blue faker. He frowned, why was she on his mind so much lately? Shadow's only guess was that she was using him to get over the blue hedgehog. Shadow's chest tightened with rage. How dare she. _First she steals my dreams then she uses me._ He was going to avoid that creature at all costs from now on.

--

Amy smiled to herself. She was one step closer to getting to know the _real_ Shadow the Hedgehog. She knew he was completely the opposite to Sonic. His colouring, his attitude, his moods and his past were all exactly different from Sonic and he actually sat _with _her, which is more than Sonic would do. The waiter Ben had asked her a few questions about the hedgehog that was with her. She ignored them, paid -without a tip- and left. She was on her was to the picture framing shop to pick her re-glassed picture. Amy thought about Shadow. He was dark, mysterious and handsome. She sighed. She needed a break. To get out of this place. To get away from Sonic and Shadow. A place to clear her head. She looked up at the sky, the blue was just like Sonic, bright and cheerful, not knowing how much happiness it brings. She thought of the night seeping into the blue. Her mind envisioned Sonic as the blue sky and Shadow as the incoming, unstoppable night. She shook her head of these psychological thoughts. She walked into the framing shop, purse in hand. She walked up to the counter, the clerk looked at her then smiled

"Can I help you?" The woman asked. Amy looked at her. Blonde haired and blue eyed. She smiled in returned

"Yes. I dropped off a picture earlier for it to get re-glassed. I was coming in to collect it" She replied to the clerk, who nodded

"I'll be right back with your picture" She said wandering off into the back room. Amy looked around the white picture infested wall, Portraits, landscapes, pictures of sculptures. One instantly caught her eye, it was a portrait of a group of humans, their hair in unusual positions and unusual colours. That's not just what caught Amy's eye, it was the fact that the colours of the hair corresponded to Shadow, Sonic and herself, even the pink haired one was female. She walked closer to the picture and noticed the black and red haired human holding the pink haired ones hand. She sighed and walked back to the counter as she reached it, the woman came back from the back room with Amy's photo. She put the frame on the counter and let Amy look at the job well done. Amy smiled widely. She passed her finger over the smooth glass.

"How much?" Amy said still stroking the glass

"Eight dollars" She smiled. Amy nodded and dug around in her purse to see if she could pay the woman in change. Her little tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on counting. When she had successfully counted out the money she handed it to the woman who looked at all the change with a little frown.

"Sorry" Amy said noticing the frown, the woman looked up and smiled

"No problem. Have a nice day" She replied. Amy took the picture in her hands and left the shop. She opened her bag and placed the picture inside it. She looked up at the darkening sky and once again thought of the resemblance of Sonic and Shadow. She started walking back to her house, looking up to where she knew Shadow would be watching from his window. Only Shadow wasn't home.

---

Shadow sat on a cliff some distance from Westopolis. The wind ran through his quills and fur. He wasn't sat in his normal position, his mind kept wandering back to the pink hedgehog. What the hell was she doing to him. He looked over the city. Surveyed all of the tall and small buildings and the humans that looked like ants from where he was. He sighed. Why did he survive the fall from the ARK? and _Why_ couldn't he remember falling. These thoughts were a horrible reminder to Shadow. His memory was just not one of his strong points. He slowly got up took one more look over the city before turning his back. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. Shadow warmed up to run. Run back to his flat. The faster the night came in, the faster he ran. As he screeched to a halt in front of his block of flats his mind wandered to the offer Amy had made. _"You're always welcome at my house Shadow the Hedgehog" _He shook his head violently. Why did she keep invading his mind. He frowned and walked into the blank canvas of a building. He walked up many identical steps before he reached his room. He opened the door and walked in. He scowled at what he found. One very drugged up man sitting with his back up against the brown wallpaper. The man jumped a bit when he entered but did nothing else after that. Shadow growled

"Get out" He stated letting the growl enter his voice. The man visibly shook with fear, even in his drug dazed state he knew when he was being threatened by a more powerful being. The man got up and stumbled up to where Shadow was. Shadow quickly stepped out of the way. He didn't wish to be touched by this filthy thing and just in case he got stabbed my a used needle. He slammed the door after the man had just got out of it. He was angry now. How dare a human defile his 'home'. He looked to his window sill. Nothing was there, he walked to his normal place and sat in his normal position. He shut his eyes. Soon he was asleep and his mind was plagued with the same dream.

-_He was running. Running from the G.U.N. He could feel his hand around a delicate wrist, the wrist of his only friend. He ran, trying to get her away from this horrible place. To a safe place. He skidded to a halt. He looked around and saw five or six G.U.N members with their guns aimed at himself and Maria. _

_"Stop Running" one of them shouted. Shadow scowled. _

_"You can't stop me. Come Maria" He said starting to run again. He led her into the emergency escape pod rooms and walked up to the control panel. He began typing in launch commands ready to get him and Maria away from this place. This hell. After he had finished the sequence, he walked over to the pod to open the door. He held his hand out to Maria, who reached out for him. At that moment in time the door to the room opened and the six G.U.N members had followed them were there pointing their guns at the pair. He walked to Maria who was watching the G.U.N. He took her arm in his hand again and tried to pull her to the pod urgently. He sighed in relief when she started to turn. He felt two hands on his back and he flew forward into the pod. He heard the pod door close with a hiss. He quickly got up and turned to watch Maria worriedly at the controls. When she turned to look at him, Shadow looked at her, it wasn't Maria, Maria didn't have green eyes._

_"Shadow" he heard her say softly_

_"Maria! No!" he shouted banging on the glass practically begging her to release him. He watched her smile sadly._

_"Remember the Promise Shadow. Goodbye, my friend" He watched in horror as she pressed the button to launch the very pod he was in. He looked around the pod in a panic trying to find a way out. "Goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog" He watched as, not Maria, but Amy Rose walked away from the control panel and stood in front of his pod. His shock was evident all over his face. Where was his Maria? Why was Amy in his memory? _

_"Stop the sequence" one of them yelled. Amy shook her head. Shadow cringed as gunfire filled the room. He saw the bullets cut through her flesh like a hot knife through butter. As Shadow watched her fall, he saw her look at him. 'Amy' he thought before the pod left the ARK and started its decent to Earth-_

Shadow opened his eyes. He wasn't one to suddenly scream or get worked up over a bad dream. He was sweating, but that was natural to a nightmare. He vividly remembered Amy being in Maria's place. He frowned. Why the hell was _she _in his beloved Maria's place. He looked out over the still dark city. Amy Rose will have a lot to answer for tomorrow.

----

Thankyou for reading Chapter 7 out soon. _Shadow confronts Amy but it doesn't go according to plan_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Roy: **(Chapter 5) Thankies :)

**Kalana Fox:** Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Shadowthahedgehog:** Thankies :) I hope it lives up to what I wrote. Enjoy

**Seastone130:** -giggles- Thankies :) Don't worry, I wasn't on the pc all weekend -slaps wrist- I was dragged all over the place by my friend. Enjoy!

**Thystan:** Heehee. There's a reason I made him so harsh in the last chapter, tis all to do with this one :) Enjoy!

**Blaze007:** All is about to 'kick' off. I thought I'd be different with this story by putting in Shadow's most cherished memory. Glad you liked it :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Shadow got up early intent on finding Amy. Although he knew it wasn't her fault, he couldn't help but feel like it was. He stretched ready for the trek to her little house on the outside of the city's suburbs. He looked out of the window once more. Then turned and walked from the room. He decided to walk, which was unusual. The dream last night had taken a lot out of him. Whether he cared to admit it or not. Walking was the best option. That way he knew Amy would be awake and he had time to think about what he was going to say to her. He couldn't just blurt out that he'd dreamt about her. He sighed. His little plan of avoiding the pink hedgehog was going to be harder than he expected.

He walked through the city, away from the hell hole of a flat that he called his 'temporary home'. When he reached the green grassland outside the city, he let the cool breeze run through his quills and fur. The city only had those types of breezes on rooftops. It was nice to be on ground level with it. Shadow carried on towards the city limits. He came to a stop when something gleamed in the corner of his eye. He cautiously went over to it. He peered over the bush that was concealing whatever it was. He looked at the small two tailed fox that was happily tinkering with the gleaming thing. Tails felt like he was being watched. He turned to see the crimson eyes of Shadow. He jumped back in fright.

"Shadow" He said unsteadily. Shadow raised an eyebrow and him before looking over what Tails was tinkering with.

"What's that?" He asked the frightened fox. Tails looked at the contraption himself.

"It's a new prototype plane" He said his pride rising above the fear. "It's for us to go against Eggman" Shadow nodded.

"Where does that pink hedgehog live?" He said changing the subject Tails looked shocked

"You mean Amy?" Tails corrected, Shadow frowned then nodded "She lives over that hill in the distance. I think Sonic is there actually" Shadow grunted and walked away from the little orange and white fox. As Shadow got further away from the fox his blood began to boil but he couldn't explain why. He stomped the rest of the way to Amy's house.

Amy looked at the blue hedgehog that was sat on her sofa. It was a surprise visit and Amy wasn't sure of his motives but she enjoyed the company. No one hardly came to visit her, not even Cream. Sonic lead back and looked at her over his shoulder.

"How are you Ames?" He asked good heartedly. Amy smiled at her long time crush

"Fine thankyou. Yourself?" She couldn't help but smile at the way he was looking at her.

"I'm super" He replied with his trademark wink and thumbs up.

"Good. Now, what brings you here?" She asked the blue blur. Sonic shrugged.

"Tails is working on a new prototype. Knuckles is busy trying to get Rouge to leave him alone" He said dismissively. "Although I could go and see someone who wants to see me" Sonic smiled at the now frowning Amy.

"Would you like a drink Sonniku?" She said sweetly through gritted teeth. Sonic looked up at her with a smirk

"Sure" He replied "Coke please" Amy nodded and went to the kitchen. She reached up for a glass, then walked to the fridge. She rummaged around for the bottle of coke at the bottom of her fridge. She saw it behind the egg box and the back of the top shelf, she reached forward and got it, when she pulled it out, she kicked the door shut. She looked up and almost dropped the bottle in shock. Shadow stood in her kitchen, arms folded, looking at her with interest.

"Shadow" she greeted with a huge smile. He grunted. Amy smiled. "Want a coke?" She offered. Shadow thought about it for a moment before nodding. Amy picked up the glass intended for Sonic, poured coke into it and held it out for Shadow. He took it and took a sip.

"How's things in there Ames?" Sonic's voice came from the living room. Shadow looked towards the door and frowned

"Okay Sonic, give me a few seconds" She slowly went to get another glass just to make the impatient hedgehog in the other room wait. She started to pour another glass for Sonic

"I dreamt about you last night" Shadow said suddenly. Amy dropped the glass in shock and it shattered on the floor.

"W..what?" She stuttered, Shadow looked at her with a little smile, on the way to Amy's he had decided on the direct approach. He heard a commotion in the front room and Sonic sped in.

"Ames are you okay?" Sonic blurted out, not yet noticing the onyx hedgehog. Amy shook her head to get herself out of her thoughts

"Of course I am Sonic" She replied, Sonic let out the breath he had held. His eyes then rested on a smiling Shadow.

"What's he doing here?" He asked the rose coloured hedgehog. Amy turned to Sonic

"He has every right to be here as you do Sonic" She stated before kneeling down and picking up the broken glass. Sonic glared at Shadow but Shadow was paying no attention to him, he was watching the pink hedgehog on the floor. The coke was beginning to soak up in her pink dress, making it a much darker colour. Shadow then passed his crimson eyes to Sonic. He smirked at the blue hedgehog. Sonic fumed. She was meant to like him, not Shadow.

"Ames, I'm going to go" Sonic mentioned, hoping for a huge eruption from the petite hedgehog. Amy looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay. Nice of you to come round Sonikku" She said using her pet name for him. Sonic stood dumbfounded for a few moments before he smiled at her and ran out of her house. Amy then frowned at the floor, as if it was Sonic. Shadow put his, now empty, glass on the side. He then strode into Amy's front room. Amy's emerald eyes watched the red streak on his leg as he walked past her. She looked back at the mixture of glass and coke. She sighed and managed to pick up most of the big bits of glass. She crawled to the cupboard under the sink and got out her pink dustpan and brush. She quickly swept up the remaining shards of glass and swept up the coke that hadn't been absorbed by her pink dress. She stood and put the bits of glass in the bin and put the brush back into the cupboard. She wiped her brow with the back of her arm, before she remembered Shadow was in her front room. She brushed herself down to make herself look presentable. Amy went to the living room door and stood watching the dark hedgehog lay with his arms behind his head and eyes closed on her sofa. As Amy approached Shadow he opened one red eye to look at her. He swung round to sit up. Amy sat next to him.

"What did you mean Shadow?" She asked him.

"Exactly what it sounded like" He replied making sure he wasn't looking at her. The blush on Shadow's cheeks told a different story than the one he was willing to share with the rose hedgehog. "I dreamt of you"

"In what context Shadow?" She said softly. The dark hedgehog stared down at her.

"You were on the ARK. I saved you, but it wasn't supposed to be you. It was supposed to be..." Amy cut him off

"Maria" She said. Shadow looked at her and gave a slight nod. Shadow stood to leave. "You don't have to go you know" Amy said shyly. Shadow looked round at her, eyebrow raised. Amy walked up to him. Shadow looked down at the rose hedgehog. "You can stay here. If you don't want to go back to that place" Shadow took what she said into account. A few nights here wouldn't hurt him. He gave his surroundings another look over before looking back to the rose hedgehog.

"Okay" He said quietly. Amy smiled before snatching him up in a hug. Shadow was caught unaware by the hug and he tumbled to the floor with her on top of him. Amy blushed a deep red with a little smile whilst Shadow kept a straight face with an added blush. Amy looked down into his crimson eyes with her own emerald ones. She was tempted to kiss him. Shadow gave an uncomfortable look to the rose hedgehog, but his look went un-noticed. Amy leant in her head and gave the surprised black hedgehog a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Oooooh! Amy kissed Shadow! Thankyou for reading Chapter 8 soon! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Yumeko Sama: **Thankies :) It just was a random thought that came out of my head. Enjoy!

**Shadowthahedgehog:** Thankies, glad you thought so :) Enjoy!

**Kalana Fox: **Heehee. I do try to make them longer, but when I want to end them, they just come out short. I Promise I'll make them longer. :)

**Thystan: **Thankies! You didn't get in too much trouble did you? I hope you didn't :) Enjoy!

**littlekittycat:** Thankies :) A Female hedgehog is called a sow. I think... lol. Enjoy!

**Blaze007:** Sorry this is a bit late -sweatdrops- haven't been near a pc. Enjoy:)

**inuyashlovr:** Thankies :) Hope you like this one too!

**Harley Quinn hyenaholic: **Thankies :) Don't worry, everything that I've missed out will be explained later. Not that I planned it like that... -sweatdrops- Enjoy!

**Seastone130:** -Gets hugged- :) Thankies. Enjoy this chapter too: D

**YumeTakato:** Thankies :) Enjoy!

**------**

**Chapter Eight**

Shadow couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been kissed before, he closed his eyes and let the rose hedgehog kiss him. Amy pulled away with a huge blush on her cheeks. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at her. His blush was a shade lighter than Amy's, even though he felt like his face was on fire. Amy gingerly touched his face, willing to be near the mysterious hedgehog. Shadow turned his face away embarrassed to high hell. Amy smiled sadly at him and started to get up. Shadow quickly grabbed her waist to keep her in place. He traced his finger down her smooth cheek. Amy leant into his touch, his so gentle touch. Shadow then began to sit up. Amy got the hint and moved off of him. Shadow stood up then smoothed his fur down. He turned to Amy and offered her his hand. She smiled up at him and willingly took it. He pulled her up with no effort at all. Although when she stood she fell forward into him, almost knocking them to the floor again. Shadow steadied her before he gently let her go. The pair were silent for awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence, but Amy hated the silence.

"I'll go and get you some pillows and a blanket" She said before disappearing upstairs. Shadow looked at his hands. He had touched her like a lover. Although Shadow had never been kissed before he knew what the concept was about. You kissed someone you really liked. His mind span, _I thought she liked the faker_ He sat on her sofa, contemplating getting the hell out of there to clear his mind, but could he do that? Could he just get up and leave when the rose hedgehog had said what she felt with no words? He held his aching head. His mind couldn't cope with someone actually _liking_ him for him. From what he actually could remember, not many people liked him. Which was evident to this day. He led down, wondering what was taking Amy so long. He shut his eyes awaiting her return. His ears twitched at a sudden light noise. He slowly sat up and watched her come down the stairs. She had changed into a set of purple pj's. She gently continued her way to the sofa, making sure to look where she was going, just incase Shadow was already asleep. Shadow watched her. She'd brushed her quills and she smelt of a mixture of mint toothpaste and some perfume. She walked around the side of the sofa knelt down and separated the pillows from the blanket. She looked up to where she thought he'd be laying, her eyes travelled up his red tainted arms to where he was staring at her. She blushed slightly.

"Here" She said putting the pillow where his head would be. She gently stood up again and unfolded the blanket. She placed it on his lap. "Sleep well, Shadow the Hedgehog" She smiled before quickly kissing him on the forehead and walking up to her bedroom.

Amy woke up with an unheavy heart for the first time in years. She smiled to herself before getting up and walking into her en-suite bathroom. She dressed in another pink dress, which was a little lighter than her usual one. She slowly walked downstairs, forgetting about the sofa, she needed a coffee. She walked into her kitchen, hoping for the machine to be full. When she walked in, she stopped abruptly in the doorway. Shadow sat at her kitchen table with a mug of coffee in his hands. He had his eyes closed and Amy thought for one moment that he was asleep. As she walked further into the kitchen his right eye opened towards her. She smiled warmly at him. He smirked back.

"Morning" She said happily. Shadow nodded. "Sleep well?" She asked nicely. Shadow shrugged

"Can't complain" He murmured. Amy nodded and carried her walk to the coffee machine. Shadow looked into his cup. The truth was that, last night he had had the most peaceful nights sleep he'd had in years. Amy felt the coffee pot. It was just over warm, just the way she liked it. she reached for a mug from the glass cupboard. She poured herself a nice cup of coffee, she walked to the fridge and took the semi-skimmed milk from the front of the door. She walked back to her coffee, poured the white liquid and then put it back in the fridge. Shadow watched her from the corner of his eye. All he could think about was Amy's kiss.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked him, bringing him out of this thoughts, He shook his head and went back to staring at his coffee. "Shadow, when was the last time you ate something?" she asked softly, yet with a tint of worry. Shadow shrugged.

"I don't remember" He said truthfully. Amy frowned at him.

"Well, you must eat then" she instructed. Shadow sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

After Amy had been cooking for half an hour and the smell of her good cooking Shadow's stomach actually started to grumble. Shadow licked his lips when Amy placed the plates down infront of him. He gobbled it all down whilst using his manners. Amy sat down with a plate for herself. Consisting of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon and baked beans. By the time she had taken her first bite, Shadow had pushed his plate away from himself and had a smug looking expression on his face. He looked at her delicately eating her breakfast and a slight blush stained his cheeks. Amy ate as fast as she could, but when she had finished the dark hedgehog had left the room. She put Shadow's and her plate into the sink to be washed at a later date. She walked into the living room where she found Shadow laying on the sofa. She smiled. Shadow heard Amy move about in the kitchen. He wanted to run. he itched to run. Could he just go and not say anything to the other hedgehog? Or was he obliged to say something to her since they shared a kiss? Shadow looked up at the pink hedgehog as her head came over the sofa. She gave her a warm look before he got up. Amy watched him head towards the door. As he reached it, he paused.

"It's okay Shadow" Amy's voice came over from the sofa. "You're always welcome back no matter where you go" and with that said she disappeared up the stairs. Shadow sighed, opened the door and ran out into the nice warm spring day.

Shadow ran to clear his head, but unfortunately that's not what he got. As he ran through a bit of woodland, he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. That's all he needed today. That faker on his tail. Shadow changed direction but the blur turned the same way. Shadow skidded to a stop. The blue blur skidded to a stop too. Shadow scowled. As Sonic stepped out from where he had stopped, Shadow put his fists on his hips. He'd tolerated the faker til now.

"What?" he asked irritably. Sonic shrugged,

"Noticed you came out of Amy's house this morning" He said. Shadow blushed and turned his head away from the blue hedgehog.

"So?" he retorted, still not looking at his blue counterpart. Sonic gave Shadow a knowing look and a wink. Shadow shot the blue creature a disgusting look. "Is that all?" He asked turning his back on the faker.

"Kinda" Sonic shrugged.

"Good. I wish to run." he stated and seeing Sonic's egar look "Alone" he added. Sonic pouted

"Fine" Shadow smirked before running off, leaving Sonic on his own in the clearing. Pouting.

------

Thankyou for reading Chapter 9 out soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

Thystan: Thankies :) Glad you enjoyed it!

Kalana Fox: Sonic is a natural pouter in my opinion XD

Shadowthahedgehog: Awh thankies :) -blush-

Blaze007: Don't worry he'll realize his feelings soon -grin- Enjoy!

Sonno the Hedgehog: Awh thankies :) Enjoy!

YumeTakato: Thankies :) Enjoy!

Shaddiesgirl101: It'll become an M soon :) Enjoy!

Harley Quinn hyenaholic: I have had a problem with overuse of the word 'and' in the past, you know every third letter being 'and'. -cringes- I don't have a beta and thankyou for your offer but, no thanks. Trial and error is the way to go for me, but thankyou for the offer, it was really kind :)

Seastone130: -Gets hugged- Glad you enjoyed it :) gets poked Updated now for you :)

-----

**Draith: Woooo look you're character is finally here. Sorry it took so long. I'd already written most of the other chapters. Enjoy. Draith belongs to Draith500 and I have had permission to use him.**

**Chapter Nine**

Shadow came to a halt on the same cliff that he used to clear his mind. When he got to his favourite sitting spot he saw a grey hedgehog in his place. He frowned. No one stole his place. Shadow walked up to the dozing hedgehog and looked down at him with distaste. The grey hedgehog's eyebrows lowered in irritation before he opened one grey eye to see who was annoying him. Grey eyes met crimson ones. The grey hedgehog rolled away.

"Hey, Man!" He complained. "This is my spot" Shadow's frown deepened.

"You're spot?" He said almost growling. The grey hedgehog nodded. "Since?"

"Forever" He folded his arms. Shadow took in his appearance, black leather boots, black trousers, black top with a white skull on it, his nose crumpled up when he saw the other hedgehogs piercings. The grey hedgehog also looked Shadow up and down. "Dude, what's with the colouring?" Shadow's frown turned into a scowl at the mention of his unique colouring.

"Well it's black and red. Unless you're colour blind" Shadow smirked. The other hedgehog stiffened at Shadow's cold remark. He unfolded his arms and looked at Shadow.

"I know you from somewhere" the grey hedgehog stated. Shadow shrugged and turned to walk away. He only got a few steps when the other hedgehog said something quietly "Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow turned at the mention of his name. The other hedgehog watched Shadow turn "Woooo! I got it right!" He danced. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the weird creature infront of him. Shadow gave the hedgehog a frown before he started walking. Shadow only got a few steps when he heard footsteps behind him. Shadow paused and looked around; he saw the grey hedgehog duck behind some bushes. Shadow wasn't familiar with being followed, but he knew it was a bad thing. Shadow decided running would be a good thing to do to shake this hedgehog off his tail. He ran til the cliff was a dot in the distance, he saw a figure standing on it, standing still, obviously too shocked to speak. Shadow laughed in victory before he concentrated on where he was headed.

The grey hedgehog watched in awe as he watched Shadow run. He sure was fast. Draith slowly started walking the way Shadow went, making sure he wasn't spotted this time.

Knuckles and Rouge had visited Amy as soon as Shadow had left. Rouge didn't particularly like the rose hedgehog, but she was the only one close enough to Knuckles to get some juicy gossip about her little echidna. Knuckles was very uncomfortable sitting in a room with two females, when he knew that sooner or later they'd start talking about him or Sonic.

"Any new gossip?" Rouge asked the pink hedgehog. Amy stared at the bat, not knowing if she should tell her and Knuckles about Shadow. After all it was only one kiss. That doesn't mean she owned him or anything.

"Not really" Amy replied. "Although Shadow did stay here last night" She added. Rouge and Knuckles mouths hung open at the little innocent hedgehogs' statement.

"He WHAT?" Rouge yelled

"He stayed here. Have you seen the conditions he used to live in?" Amy frowned and folded her arms

"Is it safe?" Knuckles said worriedly, Rouge nodded agreeing with him for the first time in their relationship.

"Of course it is" Amy stated. Not letting Rouge or Knuckles say anything more on the subject. Rouge shrugged.

"How did you first meet Knuckles" Rouge asked and the echidna groaned in unhappiness.

Shadow ran back into Westopolis, determined to shake the grey hedgehog that had been following him for quite sometime. It annoyed him to some extent, but the hedgehog was keeping a distance from him, at least Shadow had that and not like that faker Sonic who would get as close to him as possible. He ran to his block of flats and stood infront of the door. Should he stay here or go back to Amy? His mind wandered back to the kiss she had given him. It had been sweet and innocent. Shadow could feel feelings behind it, no matter what she thought of the blue faker she obviously liked himself more. So Sonic could be free to go with the chipmunk. Shadow faltered at the door, sighed and ran back out of Westopolis. He past the grey hedgehog that had been trailing him and Shadow made sure he glared at him as he ran by. Draith blinked a couple of times before noticing Shadow run in the opposite direction. He sighed, turned and began to walk back the way he had just come still keeping an eye on the streamline figure of Shadow.

As Shadow reached Amy's house, he stopped. Should he knock? Or should he do what he did last time? He sighed and walked into the house via the front door. Rouge and Knuckles looked round as he walked through, he silently cursed his actions. He looked at Amy who smiled warmly at him.

"Welcome back Shadow" Amy said softly, which made Knuckles and Rouge switch their gaze to Amy. Rouge looked back at Shadow and a smile lit up on her face.

"Aww. Young love" She murmured. Amy and Shadow's jaws dropped, but neither denied it. Knuckles laughed at Rouge

"You're kidding me" He managed to say though laughter. "Amy and… and Shadow… Together?" and he fell about laughing again. Shadow looked down at his rivals' friend and scowled. Amy blushed and stayed silent. Rouge stood, bent her knee back and sent a kick into Knuckles' midsection. The echidna was taken aback

"Well I think its lovely" Rouge smiled despite of now being glared at by one red echidna. Shadow walked by the spectacle that had just unravelled infront of him and walked into Amy's kitchen. Amy looked after him and Rouge put her arm around the hedgehogs shoulder. "Be careful around him. I've known him longer he can be hostile" She winked at the hedgehog. Amy gave her a puzzled look before nodding. Rouge smiled, got Knuckles by the wrist and dragged him out of Amy's house. With a wave to her new found friend she managed to get Knuckles up and walking with her. Amy shook her head in disbelief.

Amy walked into the kitchen where Shadow was looking out of the back window. She came up to him and resisted the urge to hug him. He turned his head to look at her. Amy looked up at him and smiled. Shadow looked away again, without a smile back

"I was followed today" He broke the silence Amy raised an eyebrow

"By whom?" She asked. Shadow shrugged.

"Some Grey hedgehog, with a gothic dress sense" Shadow murmured. He looked at Amy again. He didn't know why he came back here. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Like he was to Maria. He was shocked out of his thoughts by Amy's hand on his cheek. She slowly caressed his fur under her fingers. He closed his eyes, allowing the contact with the little creature that had captured his interest.

"Did you get his name?" Amy asked still stroking his fur; Shadow slowly shook his head, making sure not to break contact with the female hedgehog.

"No, but he might of followed me here" He said reluctantly Amy's strokes paused suddenly.

"He might have followed you here!" She sounded scared. Shadow nodded. Amy quickly squeezed herself into the space between Shadow and the kitchen counter. Shadow looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled up at him before she went back on alert. Shadow shook his head and pushed himself away from the counter. He looked down at Amy once more before he walked into the front room. Amy scuttled after the black hedgehog, not wanting to be alone now that she knew that Shadow had been followed home. As Shadow sat on the sofa, Amy climbed ontop of him, put her arms around his neck and was practically straddling the poor hedgehog. Shadow sat there for a few minutes before he slowly moved into a more comfortable position. Amy flinched and buried her head into his neck. Shadow led down with Amy still atop of him. She raised her head from his neck and looked at the closed eyes of Shadow. Shadow felt like he was being watched, he opened one crimson eye to see Amy staring at him. He frowned and reclosed his eye. Amy was about to get off and go to bed when Shadow's arm wound round her waist, which kept her secure where she was. Amy looked at the closed eyes of the hedgehog and a smirk passed over his face. Amy smiled. He'd done it on purpose, he was actually _holding_ her! She drifted into a safe sleep with Shadow holding securely onto her.

-----------------------------------

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him out like a stalker -slaps wrist-. Thanks for reading. Chapter 10 out soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Shaddiesgirl101**: Sorry for the wait -sweatdrop- Enjoy:)

**Littlekittykat:** Heehee. You were right ;) Enjoy!

**Yumeko Sama**: Sorry for the wait. Here's the next bit :) Enjoy!

**Kalana Fox**: Sorry for the wait :)! Enjoy!

**YumeTakato**: Lol! I was in a fluffy mood -embarrassed- Enjoy:)

**Thystan**: I plan on finishing it. It may take awhile, but it will definitely get finished:) Enjoy!

**Seastone130**: Of course :) I will try and put her in chapter eleven, if not it'll be chapter twelve. (She is a hedgehog right? -sweatdrops for being dumb-) -gets hugged- :) Enjoy!

**Volocity**: Awh thankies :) Enjoy!

**(A/N: I'm so sorry of the lateness of this chapter -sweatdrops- Writers block hits like a ton of bricks sometimes)**

----------------

**Draith belongs to Draith500**

**Chapter Ten**

Shadow awoke with a weight on him. He opened his crimson eyes slowly to be met with a head of pink quills. A content smile crossed his face. She'd stayed with him, he didn't care that it was because she was scared; it's the fact that she'd chosen him. Shadow relaxed again, content with his life, for the first time in fifty years. Amy stirred on top of him. She buried her head into his white chest fur and sighed in happiness. Shadow took this time to shift her weight off of him. Amy moaned in complaint at her personal hot water bottle being taken but she quickly went back to sleep, hugging the pillow that Shadow had been resting on. He stood and stretched. He looked down at the sleeping rose hedgehog and a smile crossed his lips. _I've been smiling too much recently_ he thought, smile still etched on his face. He walked to the front door and walked out into the warm morning sun. He made sure to close the door behind him. He didn't want Amy to get scared. He frowned suddenly. Why did he care all of a sudden? It wasn't like he was obliged to stay with her. Was it? He shook his head. Amy was a nice girl and she reminded him of Maria, but was that the only reason he tolerated her? He scowled at the floor, why did his mind do this too him? He was_ happy _this morning. He ran into the woodland towards his cliff, not knowing that a pair of crystalline eyes was watching him. The eyes travelled to the house the onyx and crimson hedgehog had emerged from.

"Time for action" the mysterious figure murmured, before stalking towards Amy's house.

Amy stretched with her eyes closed. She automatically knew that Shadow had left, due to the fact she was hugging a pillow and that Shadow was more comfortable than the sofa. She sat up groggily not used to be sleeping on the sofa. She stretched and got up, her bones cracking in her legs and arms. She walked to the kitchen, just to make sure the dark hedgehog wasn't at the table. When Amy saw that he wasn't, she sighed. She walked up to the coffee pot and placed her hand on it, it was cold. Just as she thought. She frowned at her surroundings and turned the coffee pot on. A knock at the door cleared her head. She walked to the door slowly and opened it without looking. Amy gasped when she saw a grey hedgehog.

"You're the hedgehog that was following Shadow yesterday" she said. The grey hedgehog nodded. Amy started to close the door, intent on shutting the stalker out

"Amy, I need to talk to you" He pleaded. Amy paused, how did he know her name. She opened the door and let the other hedgehog in. He smiled at her before he walked into her front room. Amy closed the door behind him and watched him cautiously. The grey hedgehog sat on her sofa and looked at her. "I'm not going to hurt you" he stated, offended that she thought such things about him. Amy frowned.

"After you followed Shadow yesterday like a _stalker_ I think I have a right to think what I want about you" She stated earning a look of sadness from the grey hedgehog. "What do you want?" Draith grumbled under his breath, before looking into the emerald eyes of Amy

"My name is Draith. I have been sent to give you a warning" Amy gave the hedgehog a puzzled look. Draith looked up at her to see her edge towards the cupboard. Draith quickly stood "Not a personal warning from me Amy" He looked deep in her emerald eyes. She sighed and stopped her walk towards the cupboard where she kept her Piko-Piko hammer.

"From whom then?" She asked still keeping her distance from Shadow's stalker.

"I don't know exactly who" He said. Amy frowned. Draith slowly looked around him then back up at Amy, who was scowling at the poor grey hedgehog. Amy didn't believe him. Well, she did, but she didn't know if she could _trust_ him.

"Any ideas when?" She asked. The other hedgehog shrugged.

"I'd better go before Shadow comes back" He muttered before he smiled at Amy. Amy nodded. Draith walked to the door, opened it and began to walk out. He was to busy looking at Amy to notice the body in his way. Draith walked straight into the body and fell backwards. Draith looked up to see who he'd bumped into, his grey eyes widened when crimson ones stared back at him.

Shadow looked down at the gothic hedgehog. An unimpressed look etched across his face. His eyes briefly travelled to Amy, just to make sure that she was okay, not that Shadow would admit that was the reason. She smiled at him whilst he nodded back. His eyes went back to the hedgehog still on the floor. Shadow made no move to help him up, and Draith just stared up at him helplessly.

"What's he doing here?" Ha asked Amy. Amy sighed, walked over to Shadow and Draith and helped the poor grey hedgehog up off the floor. She then turned to Shadow.

"He came to give us a warning" She said to the black hedgehog. Shadow frowned at her then at Draith. Shadow stepped towards the other male hedgehog menacingly. Draith instinctively but his hands out and shook them from side to side.

"No, no! Not from me!" He stated. The Ultimate Lifeform looked at Amy, she nodded in response. Shadow stopped his walk towards him and opted to glare instead.

"From whom?" He asked Draith looked at Amy. He wanted her to stop Shadow's scary interrogation. She however did not come to his aid.

"I don't know" He said smoothly by firmly. Shadow glared harder, not believing the gothic hedgehog.

"How did you get this information if you do not know" He stated. Draith gulped and looked at Amy again. Draith sighed.

"I received a letter" He said, Shadow looked at him expectantly. "Oh, I don't have it on me" Shadow pulled back his lips to reveal his teeth. "It was signed by a doctor. That's all I know" Shadow's eyes widened before he turned to Amy.

"Eggman" Both Shadow and Amy said together. Shadow stared into Amy's eyes. Her emerald eyes were full of worry.

"Yeah that's him" Draith interrupted their little moment. Shadow turned back to the grey hedgehog.

"Was that all?" he asked, Draith nodded "Fine. You can go now" Shadow's voice left no room for argument, Draith nodded and walked away from the dark hedgehog. He looked at Amy as he went by.

"Thankyou for the warning" She said softly. Draith smiled at her, nodded then left the house. Shadow turned to face Amy again.

"What exactly was the warning?" He asked, softening his tone for the rose hedgehog. Amy shrugged

"He didn't say. But then again he didn't know much" Shadow smiled at her. The feelings he was getting when he looked at the rose hedgehog were getting stronger. He'd only felt something like this feeling before. Once before. For Maria.

----

Woo! Over writers block! Sorry this was really short! _Some Shadow x Amy love-y moments in the next Chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Kalana Fox: **Wooo! Enjoy!

**Shadowthahedgehog: **Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Thystan: **XD best line? Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Sorry for the wait:) Enjoy!

**littlekittykat: **It hit me again! -Cringes- Enjoy!

**YumeTakato: **Heehee! Draith will be back! Enjoy!

**Jomone718: **Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

**knuxchick: **Sorry for the wait :) Enjoy!

**All Apologies: **Sorry for the wait! Enjoy:)

**Inuyashlovr (chapters 8, 9&10): **Awh thankies :) Enjoy! (Sorry about teh writers block)

**A/N: Thankyou for waiting for this chapter guys! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out asap.**

**----**

**Chapter Eleven**

**FLUFF! -Glee-**

**WARNING: Drug implements mentioned too...**

Shadow wasn't impressed with what the grey hedgehog had told him. How can someone know of a warning and not know the contents or who it was from? Amy on the other hand was phoning Sonic and telling him what the other hedgehog had said. Shadow walked to the living room window and looked out of it, the way he used to do at his old 'home'. He watched the wind blow through the trees and the clouds follow the path of the wind. He leant with his two hands on the window sill, letting his arms support all of his weight. The dark hedgehog couldn't explain why the pink hedgehog suddenly started liking him and not the blue faker. She'd kissed him, his mind wandered back to the actual kiss. It had been sweet and inviting. Shadow didn't know what was coming over him. Could it be that he _wanted_ to be with the pink hedgehog? Or was it the reminders of the dream where _she_ was Maria? Shadow lifted one of his hands off the sill and held his head. He needed to get out of the presence of Amy Rose. He needed to clear his head. The only place that he could think of at that moment in time was the ARK. He stiffened when he felt arms going around his waist. He looked down at the pink fur, and then turned his head to look at the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled up at him. He simply turned his head away from her. Crimson eyes looking back out the window. Amy's arms left him for a few moments before they wrapped around his arm. He looked back down at her.

"If you want to leave Shadow you can" She whispered. Shadow blushed and took his gaze away from the pink hedgehog.

"How do you know these things without a word from me?" He asked her. Amy smiled and tip toed up and gave the blushing hedgehog a kiss on the cheek, she then tried to walk away from him. He span and caught her arm. The shock turn caught Amy off guard and she fell to the floor. Shadow looked down at her. He was stuck between walking away from her, and helping her and just being with her. He let his hand drift towards her. She looked up at his hand, took it and lifted herself off the ground. Shadow gave her an apologetic look. Amy tightened her grip on his hand. Amy looked into Shadow's red eyes looking for any reciprocated feelings. Shadow tried to turn his head away, but Amy's other hand came up and made sure he was looking at her. She caressed his cheek softly. Shadow's mind was racing. He felt nervous but yet he wanted to be this close to the rose hedgehog. He Sighed and closed his eyes.

"Shadow" Amy's voice made him reopen them. He looked at her emerald eyes and then averted his eyes away from the enticing depths. "What do you see Shadow?" She asked him. Shadow gulped before bringing his eyes back to hers. She poured all of the affection and love into her eyes so that Shadow could see it. Shadow saw her eyes sparkle with love. A dark red blush caught him off guard. He tried to tear himself away from her gaze, but he was trapped. He wouldn't admit what he saw to her, not until hell had frozen over. Amy reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Shadow was still staring into her eyes to even notice that the female hedgehog had pushed herself up against him. Amy leant forward and gently placed a kiss upon his lips. Shadow snapped out of his daze, his eyes widened in shock as the pink hedgehog pulled back with a slight smirk. Shadow calmed and smirked back at her wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. It was Amy's turn to be shocked as he captured her lips with his. Amy willingly accepted this rare opportunity with the dark hedgehog. Shadow's mind was blank; he couldn't believe he was kissing her. He quickly pulled away from her and let his arms fall to his sides. Amy smiled with her arms still around his neck. He sighed and Amy's smile disappeared. She dropped her arms from his neck. Shadow lifted his red eyes to her green ones.

"Amy… I…" Shadow stuttered and he mentally slapped himself. He opened his mouth to start again put Amy put her finger on his lips. Shadow looked away from the other hedgehog; he fought to keep control of his raging emotions. He wouldn't let her get any closer, he couldn't. Fresh pain rippled through his heart as his mind flashed an image of Maria in front of his eyes. He wouldn't let the same thing happen to Amy. Shadow walked away from Amy, walking quickly, but not so much as to seem as if he was frantic. Amy looked after him, confusion glistening in her emerald eyes

"Shadow?" She asked after him, he faltered in the doorway. He didn't want to face her; he couldn't see the hurt on her face. Shadow straightened his back and turned his head to look at her through one ruby eye.

"Thank-you for your hospitality" He said to her as softly as he could muster. "I appreciate it" He walked out of the door into the street where he chaos controlled away. Amy looked at the spot where he had last stood, tears in her eyes. _How dare he!_ She was going to go to his flat and confront him and if he wasn't there; she'd wait for him. She grabbed her coat and marched out of the door and down the road that lead to Westopolis.

---

Shadow looked down at the Earth from his vantage point. How could he of just upped and left? Why did he do it? He leant forward on the window sill, resting his head on the glass. The ARK was dark and cold; the complete opposite to Amy's house. He sighed; he had run away from one of the only people who had ever cared for him. He felt terrible for doing that to Amy, but it was for the best, she was getting too close. He looked to the side and imagined Maria standing next to him, looking out over the Earth. He smiled softly at the image before he looked away again; letting the image dissipate. He looked to where Maria had been; trying to conjure the image up again, but try as he might, he couldn't get Maria's image back in his head, all he could imagine was Amy. Shadow growled, how the hell had he let her do this to him? His growl dried up as his mind went back to the dream of Amy in Maria's place. Why had that happened? It didn't make any sense; she only knew snippets of his past. The only way she could have known what happened would have been through divine intervention, but that was stupid. Shadow thought about other ways. Rouge was too busy talking about Knuckles to indulge that information to Amy and Sonic knew jack anyway. He couldn't point fingers because no one knew. He raked his fingers through his spikes with a sigh. Something was behind this and he wanted to know who.

---

Amy pushed open the door to Shadow's flat and scrupled her nose up at the surroundings. Shadow wasn't here and Amy suspected that if he was, there would have been a window open or something. Her eyes scanned the room, eyes raking over various articles of drug uses over the floor. She was going to have to be careful no to stand on needles or touch anything that looked nasty. She stepped inside and carefully walked to the window where she knew Shadow liked to sit. Amy placed her hand on where she thought he would have sat; it was cold. Amy looked around from the window and looked around. It was dreary and Amy felt out of place. Amy wrapped her arms around herself; she would wait here for him. What she didn't know was that a pair of emotionless, robotic eyes was watching her from the shadows.

-----

Finally! -holds aching hand- Chapter twelve out soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Shaddiesgirl101**: Sorry about the tiny wait! Enjoy:)

**Shadowthahedgehog**: Awh thankies! Enjoy:)

**Thystan**: Awh! be happy sometime -huggles- Enjoy:)

**YumeTakato:** -nodnod- poor confused hedgehog! Enjoy:)

**Kalana Fox: **I'm a cliffhanger person, sorry if its annoying you -apologetic grin- Enjoy:)

**Mary-sue Hedgehog: **Sorry for taking so long! Wooo! ShadAmy! -heart- Enjoy:)

----

**Chapter Twelve**

**WARNING: Lil bit of language.**

**Silhouette belongs to Seastone130**

Amy sighed; she'd been in Shadow's flat for an hour now. Waiting for the occupant with baited breath. To tell the truth she was _very_ bored, no one had knocked at the door to call for Shadow or anything. Amy felt pity rise for him; _He must have been so lonely. _Amy looked around again, eyes scanning the walls and floor. This place was so horrible how had Shadow lived here? Amy didn't know why she was still here; she just felt drawn to Shadow. Amy looked back out of the window looking up at the sky, wondering why he hadn't arrived back yet. Amy idly sighed. She had a feeling she was going to be staying here for a very long time. She knew he'd chaos controlled somewhere, but he couldn't of left the planet; could he? Amy didn't realise how strongly she felt for the black hedgehog until now. Her heart was aching like half of it was missing. Amy's eyes widened as she clutched her heart. She _loved_ Shadow. Loved him more than she thought possible. She knew now that what she had felt for Sonic long ago, wasn't love at all, it was mere infatuation. How was she going to let Shadow know how much she cared? Well as soon as she knew where he was at least. Amy thought of where she'd seen him with Cream. Maybe he'd returned there? Or somewhere nearby? She had to know! She leapt off of the ledge and ran towards the door; not noticing the pair of mechanical arms missing her by a few inches.

---

Shadow paced back and forth in front of the window that looked over the Earth. His mind was still spinning from trying to figure out how Amy had known about Maria, and in particular that memory. Eggman hadn't told her because Eggman himself didn't know. Shadow took his head in his hands. If this had been with someone who hadn't been on the ARK when he had saved the world, he would have been inclined to lie; but knowing the likelihood of that actually happening was moot, Shadow didn't know what to do. He could confront Amy again or he could hide from her, like he was doing now. Shadow sighed softly; this was driving him insane. Amy was driving him insane; but in a good way. Shadow had a soft spot for the pink hedgehog; he himself knew that, feeling something more than friendship was scaring him; more than he'd ever like to admit. He bought his fist down on the ledge of the window in anger, he was the Ultimate Lifeform damn it! Shadow walked away from the observatory window and walked further into the ARK; distancing himself from the Earth.

---

Amy looked over the lake where she had seen Shadow when she and Cream had gone for a picnic that day. She couldn't see any sign of him. Amy felt sadness engulf her and sat by a tree over looking the lake. She concentrated on the beautiful surroundings, especially the sun reflecting off of the lake. Amy's eyes noticed bubbles coming up from the water; curiously, she crawled to the edge to have a closer look. Suddenly, a shape burst out of the water, scaring Amy and soaking her to the bone. Amy looked as a black and blue hedgehog stepped from the lake, fully clothed. Amy took in the other hedgehog's clothes. White, everything was white. Amy couldn't help but notice the water droplet on her shorts and the same drop with a wave on her mid-drift top. Amy coughed to get the other hedgehog's attention. The black hedgehog turned to look at Amy, her blue eyes sparkling against her black fur. Against the blue Amy could faintly see a black headband.

"Hello" Amy said softly, the other hedgehog smiled warmly

"Howdy, I'm Silhouette, you are?" She said, friendly nature shining through

"I'm Amy" Amy replied to the black hedgehog. Silhouette reminded her of Shadow, It hurt to look at her. Amy decided to get straight to the point "Have you seen a Black and red hedgehog around here lately?" Silhouette put her finger to her chin

"Nope, can't say I have. Why?"

"Just looking for someone" Amy said carefully, not trusting this new hedgehog just yet. Silhouette smiled softly and shrugged

"Sorry I couldn't help" She said before stepping back into the water. "Fancy a swim?" She asked Amy. Amy looked at the water then at her

"No thank you" She politely refused

"Water is so natural, the animals are so smart and sophisticated" Silhouette explained, Amy sat listening to the black hedgehog, giving the other girl a chance and to kill time. "I have a bond with water animals you know" A smile graced Amy's face

"Is that why you love water?" She inquired; Silhouette shook her head making water fly everywhere.

"I loved water first" Amy nodded in understanding. A mischievous smile came over the black hedgehog's face. "Who are you looking for?" She asked the pink hedgehog innocently.

"A black and red hedgehog" She repeated herself

"What for?" Amy froze at that question. She looked at Silhouette and then a huge sigh escaped her lips.

"I kind of like him..."

"Like or love?" the other hedgehog cut in. Amy frowned at her, was she really an open book? Amy stood from the lake side, fully intending on leaving. "I'm sorry" Silhouette's voice rose from behind her "I didn't mean to insult you" Amy paused and turned one emerald eye to meet the other hedgehogs blue eye.

"It's okay, but I hope you don't mind, I really need to find Shadow"

"Shadow?" Silhouette repeated his name slowly "I have a message for him" Amy span to face the other hedgehog.

"From who?" She demanded

"I don't know exactly" Silhouette shrugged "It was just a warning"

"What kind of warning?" Amy was now at the edge of the lake, listening to what she had to say.

"Just from someone called Eggman" She replied "Nothing too important. Just 'watch your back'" Amy nodded

"Thanks. Nice meeting you" She managed to get out before running back towards Westopolis. She quickly hurried to get back to Shadow's flat. _He must be there by now_.

Amy reached Shadow's flat, with a hopeful smile on her face. Seeing the place as dark and gloomy as she had left it her smile faded into a frown; she was just going to have to wait here all night. Amy knew Shadow wouldn't return to her house, so neither was she! She walked into the room, careful of everything on the floor and walked towards the window. Amy gasped as she saw a man lying against the far wall near the window and she took a step back. She quickly turned and saw a gleam of metal out of the corner of her eye. Amy let out a little scream as mechanical arms with sharp pincers reached out and grabbed her shoulders. Blood poured down her dress and she passed out in the machines grip.

----

Shadow was wondering around the ARK aimlessly; his mind on Amy. Not that his mind had been on anything else since he returned to the ARK. Alone, Shadow could let his mind think about things carefully and with a level head. He thought about what Amy had said and how nice she had been to him over the last few days. She'd shown him something that no one had shown him since Maria. Shadow thought about the likeness between Maria and Amy. Only the compassion stood out majorly, but Shadow never felt this way about Maria; only Amy. He took his head in his hands, why was this being a bastard to work out? He felt something to what Maria once described to him as love. He couldn't love the pink hedgehog... Could he?

---

Finally! Sorry it took so long. I guess things take longer to come together than expected. Chapter 13 out soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Kalana Fox:** Thankies :) The warnings are my way of being safer than sorry. :) Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101:** I wasn't planning it on being Metal Sonic; but it might be now. Thankies for the lil idea :) Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog:** Yeah! That's very poetic :) woo ShadAmy! -Heart- Enjoy:)

**Fireworkmage (Chapter 8 and 12):** Lol! I like cherry diet coke! And howdy! I hate cliff-hangers too, but it's always a good place to stop a chapter! Enjoy:)

**YumeTakato**: Lol! -Gives coffee- Enjoy ;)

**Ryota is Evil**: There will be some more fluff later. :) Enjoy:)

**Littlekittykat (Chapter 11 and 12):** Heehee. Isn't Shadow always? -Giggle- Enjoy:)

**(A/N: Almost at the end :( Only a few more (like 4) chapters left - Maybe more Enjoy!)**

---

**Chapter Thirteen**

Shadow strode through the corridors of the ARK, his fists clenched at his sides. Loud echoes bounded through the metal as his feet stormed through. He was angry; with himself and with Amy. Hell, he was angry at everyone. Shadow couldn't explain how Amy knew about that day all those years ago. Unless someone was trying to tell him something. Shadow paused in his walking; could that be it? He shook his head, that was preposterous! He carried on walking; content on being on his own. He missed the company of the pink hedgehog, he'd let himself come to terms that, but anything else was strictly forbidden. Shadow didn't know why he suddenly had this new resolve but maybe he could now travel back to the surface and not be drawn in by the pink hedgehog anymore. Smirking Shadow retrieved his chaos emerald. It was time to confront the pink hedgehog about everything.

"Chaos Control"

Shadow found himself in Amy's front garden, exactly where he left from, his ruby eyes went to her front door. He strode up to it and flung it open. His trained eyes scanned her front room; nothing was either moving or swaying in any kind of breeze. From what Shadow had learnt living with the other hedgehog was that she liked to have a window open, so fresh air could enter; but it was shut solid. Amy wasn't here. Shadow became confused, Amy only ever went shopping or to Tails' workshop. Shadow sighed so much for not chasing after her. He sped off towards the workshop. He wanted to see her, he needed to. His new-found resolve was slipping, but he didn't care. Shadow kept running determined to reach the workshop.

---

Sonic looked out of the window of Tails' workshop watching the dust trail about a mile away, heading towards them. He had a feeling about who it might be; but he wasn't going to get excited until he was sure about the person. Sonic's eyes lit up when Shadow's form appeared infront of the building. He rushed to the door and opened it just as Shadow was reaching for the door handle. Sonic smiled warmly at the onyx hedgehog, who gave a confused glance in response

"Come to ask me to go on a run?" Sonic asked excitedly. Shadow gave the other hedgehog a strange look before he shook his head "Aw man!" Sonic complained letting his ears droop.

"Is Amy here?" Shadow asked, ignoring the little immature scene his rival had just displayed. Sonic shook his head

"Why?"

"None of your concern"

"Has the Ultimate Lifeform lost his girlfriend?" Sonic teased the black hedgehog. Shadow just gave the blue hedgehog a bored look before he turned his back

"To think I was going to invite you on a run. The shame" Shadow mentioned walking away, smirk over his face. Sonic was soon infront of him jumping up and down like a school kid, Shadow's smirk widened "But now I'm not going to" He stated getting his own back on the blue hedgehog.

"I'll help you find Amy" Sonic offered, Shadow shook his head.

"I'm going to find her myself" He muttered, running off, leaving Sonic looking after the loner hedgehog. Sonic walked back into the workshop, mind whirling, If Shadow couldn't find Amy; then she was definitely missing and even though Shadow had declined his help; that didn't mean that Sonic couldn't go and find her himself.

"Tails! We're going on a mission!"

---

Shadow ran into Westopolis, the more places he looked for her and failed to find her, the more worried he got. Shadow wasn't used to this much worry; he didn't know what to do with it. He would not breakdown, but then again he would not ask strangers for help. He had seen Knuckles and Rouge and asked them if they had seen her; to which he almost got point blank ignored by the echidna. Rouge had answered for the both of them and then they carried on their way. Knuckles' was too big headed for his own good. Shadow had concluded. He looked up at the concrete buildings and a feeling of dread washed over his body. _She wouldn't be..._ Shadow's eyes went to his old flat's window. He had to go and see if she was there waiting for him. If she was, he was going to be infuriated with her. He jogged up the many sets of identical stairs; not willing for his worst thoughts to be true. He stood infront of his old door and willed himself to go on. Shadow was scared; scared he might find Amy in the clutches of the filth that sometimes stole his flat. Shadow pushed open the door and peered in, not willing to actually enter the premises. Shadow straightened his back and stepped into his own flat, looking around everywhere. Two men were leant against one of the walls, but Shadow took no heed, he was looking for clues of Amy's whereabouts. His eyes wandered over the drug implements, tin foil and lighters. He noticed a darker patch on the floor; he walked towards it, carefully stepping over various sharp things on his floor. Shadow bent down over the patch and cautiously dipped a gloved finger on the edge, just incase. His glove turned red with the blood and his heart skipped a beat; he dismissed it quickly and stood. There was no way that blood was Amy's. Shadow just wouldn't believe it. He angrily turned to one of the men against the wall.

"YOU" He shouted setting his fiery blood red orbs on the now startled man. "What happened here?"

"There was a pink creature" The man answered trembling and trying to hide in the other man's shoulder. Shadow went cold. The man's next 'maybe it was an elephant' sentence went on deaf ears. Shadow could feel a new pain rippling through him, one similar to when Maria died. Loss. He'd lost his Amy Rose. Shadow venomously turned to the two men, eyes ablaze. The other man was now awake and staring at the obviously pissed off hedgehog. Shadow watched as one of the men ran for the door. He followed the movement keenly

"Chaos Spear" Shadow growled flinging his hand towards the running man. Shadow's blasts went searing through the man's flesh killing him quickly. Shadow passed his gaze to the other man who put his hands out before him; pleading silently for Shadow to stay back.

"Are you looking for the pink creature?" The man mumbled quickly almost falling over his words. Shadow growled, he was losing it and he knew it. Two deaths of loved ones in a lifetime was quite enough. Shadow paused; Loved ones? His heart answered for him as he felt the urge to cry out for his loss. Shadow turned his murderous eyes to the man now stuttering to find words to try and save his skin "She was t... t…taken away by a r...robot" Shadow advanced towards the man at the speed of light. His took the man's collar of his shirt and brought the man's drug worn face so close to his own face; that Shadow could almost taste the mans fear.

"Say that again" Shadow growled into the man's face. The man turned a deadly pale

"She was taken by a robot. It hurt her quite badly. Made her bleed" Shadow threw the man down

"You'd better not be lying to me" Shadow hissed "You wouldn't want to end up like your friend there" The man's face scanned over to his friends smoking body. He quickly shook his head "Good. Now any distinguishing marks on the robot?" Shadow asked, calming a little. Scaring this man into an early grave wasn't going to help his Amy Rose; he needed to know details. Now.

"It was a really evil looking robot..." The man started, recalling what he saw on an obvious drug high. Shadow frowned at the man and he put his hands out "Okay, okay I'll get to the point" He said a superior intellect showing through his 'coming down'. Shadow nodded and waited with arms folded. "It was a black emblem. It looked like a man with a moustache. Not that many people have moustaches these days..."

"I don't care about that" Shadow snapped at the man, making him jump "What about the pink one?"

"She was carried out bleeding from the machines pincer type things in her shoulders. She screamed in pain and..." Shadow grabbed the man by the throat and glared deep into his eyes menacingly

"Watch what you say. I don't care to listen to the pain she was in. Do you know where they were going?" The man shook his head in Shadow's tightening grip. "You know if you don't tell me which way they went I'll kill you" The man gulped against Shadow's hand and sheepishly nodded Shadow dropped his hand "Well?"

"I think they went north" The man said holding his rapidly bruising neck.

"How sure are you?" Shadow asked more politely, trying to control his anger. He didn't want to deal with Sonic if he killed too many people, he had Amy to save.

"About Eighty per-cent" Shadow's eye twitched and the man put his hand behind his head and gave a nervous laugh. Shadow growled in his throat

"Is that all?" Shadow managed to say past the growl. The man nodded, then pointed to his friend

"He would have known more; he hadn't jacked up then. Apparently the machine flew past him and he said it was heading north" Shadow sighed, and nodded.

"Be warned if I find out you lied it will be your head. Understand?" Shadow spat venomously. The man nodded and set his back straight up against the wall. Shadow turned and walked out leaving the man with the corpse of his friend.

Shadow ran north; thinking nothing but ugly thoughts for those who dared hurt his Rose. Shadow let a tear run down his cheek, if anything bad had happened to her he knew he'd never forgive himself. Never forgive himself for two things; one: The death of yet another person who dared get close to him and two: Not telling Amy how he really felt about her. He had come to the conclusion that all that rage that he had shown the two men in his old flat and the horrible pain he had felt when he though she was dead; could only mean one thing: He was in love with her.

---

Chapter 14 out soon :) _Next time: Sonic finds the dead body, we find out where Amy is and Shadow finds an Eggman base. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Ryota is evil**: Heehee. Finally eh? Thankies. Enjoy :)

**YumeTakato**: -Nodnod- Thankies. Enjoy:)

**David A**.: Thankyou for your ideas. I may do the Omega idea. Not very sure about the lemon though... Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101**: Awh thankies:) Enjoy!

**Thystan**: I thought I'd let some things 'out of the bag' as it were. Enjoy:)

**StarAmy**: Will do :) Enjoy!

**Kalana Fox**: Awh thankies:)

**Fireworkmage**: Coke rocks! -Grin- Enjoy:)

**Miz23: **Awh thankies. Sorry was abit late. Enjoy:)

**Serena The Echidna: **Thankyou! Sorry this was late! Enjoy:)

**Bounty HunterXS Rose: **Will do Enjoy:)

----

**Chapter Fourteen**

Amy awoke in a painful crumpled position on the floor of what, in her dazed state, looked like a cell of some kind. She slowly slid her hands back to help herself up, but an incredible pain shot through her body. She slipped back down hissing in pain, she then remembered what happened and her eyes widened in fear. She raised her hand to her shoulder and pulled it away. A grimace appeared on her face when she saw the fresh blood on her gloves. Her blood. Amy looked around the cage again; she couldn't remember what happened, but it must have been bad to hurt her like this. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the fresh blood that tainted her fingers. Amy tried to remember what had happened to her; all she could vividly remember was Shadow leaving her alone and that she went to wait at his flat for him. She shook her head to try and get rid of the rapidly forming headache. Shadow hadn't returned, unless... Amy shook her head again viciously. There was no way Shadow had done this to her, not even if he had been angry at her for being in his flat. Amy stood, walked up to the bars to try and get an idea of where she was. Various machines scattered the area just outside her cell and various noises were coming from the computers across from her. Amy stared at the computer; something seemed familiar about it, but Amy couldn't place her finger on where she recollected it from. Amy sighed, her only hope was that Shadow would come and get her. Hell, she'd even be pleased if _Sonic_ saved her.

---

Shadow wasn't convinced by what the man in his old flat had told him. He'd said north; but Shadow hadn't seen or heard anything for miles. Shadow wasn't even sure if the guy knew which was north or south, but anything would be better than trying a drugged man's directions than seeing Amy injured, or worse, dead. He wasn't running at his usual speed; he wanted to see everything just incase he saw a clue to his Amy's whereabouts. He knew that once he found where she was; he'd show her captor no mercy. No-one hurt what was his. Ever! He rolled his eyes at himself; now was not the time to go all sentimental. Shadow knew Sonic wouldn't be far behind him; for some unknown reason Shadow knew what the blue faker was up to, Shadow always dismissed it as the faker's simple way of thinking. Shadow's keen eyes spotted a beaten pathway through the trees on his right. A devilish smirk crossed his face; the path was definitely made by a robot, the stench of oil was everywhere. Shadow looked at some of the foliage; looking for signs of Amy. A red leaf caught his gaze and anger shot through his veins. Shadow grabbed the offending leaf in his fist and glared at it. It was definitely blood, but was it Amy's? Shadow growled and ran off down the path his fist still holding the leaf in a lethal grip, death gleaming in his ruby eyes.

---

Sonic looked at the tall concrete buildings, Tails hovering beside him. Sonic had his eyes trained on one building in particular. Shadow's block of flats. Sonic only knew which one it was because Amy had once told him and now he was glad. Maybe she was there? Sonic looked at Tails then nodded and sped off into Westopolis. Once in front of the building, Sonic took a deep breath in, opened the door and started to walk up the endless identical staircases. Tails followed close to his best friend, he'd never been to Shadow's flat before and he felt safer when he was as close to the blue hedgehog as he could get. Sonic stopped in the corridor that Shadow's room was on; the entire place smelt funny to the hedgehog. He stepped closer towards Shadow's flat, his eyes widened when he saw a human hand thrown across the threshold of the flat. Sonic gulped, and then looked at Tails.

"Buddy" Sonic's voice sounded nervous and the little fox caught onto it.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"I want you to stay here"

"Why?" Tails queried and Sonic gave the fox a 'don't argue with me' look. Tails looked towards where Sonic had been looking. The small boy's eyes widened when his eyes saw the hand. His gaze lifted to Sonic's, seeing the protective look in his eyes Tails nodded and turned back to walk out of the building. Sonic watched his best friend go with relief before he turned back towards the doorway. Sonic sighed and carried on walking; as he got closer the smell got worse. As he faced the room from the corridor, his mouth opened and a small sound escaped. Sonic looked over the man's seared flesh in disgust. His eyes scanned the floor and walls. The place was a dump and the needles made a shiver go down the cobalt hedgehog's spine. He looked for any clues that could lead him to Amy's and now Shadow's whereabouts. His eyes saw a blanket in the corner of the room move and he went towards it; he reached out a gloved hand and pulled the blanket away revealing an obviously scared businessman. Sonic knelt down to get to eye level with the man.

"NO! GET AWAY!" The man shouted at the hero. Sonic raised an eyebrow

"What's up?" Sonic said calmly, not wanting to upset the man any further. The man looked up from his hiding position and blinked at the blue hedgehog; he put his hand behind his head and laughed suddenly

"Sorry I thought you were that black thing"

"What black thing?" Sonic asked seriously

"Well, all I really remember is him looking for a pink creature; then he killed my friend" He said lifting his finger towards the seared corpse. Sonic frowned; Shadow had gone too far by killing an innocent human. Sonic stood and rushed out of the flat. He needed to get to Shadow before he killed anyone else.

---

Shadow ran through the forest, still following the path the machine had created. He still had the leaf crushed in his fist, not willing to let go of the offending object. His mind was racing with what happened to Amy and where she was. Along the path Shadow had stopped many times, just incase he missed her if she was in the gutter by the fresh path. He was getting more irate by the second, and that was never good; he needed some kind of half way point, some kind of sign that he was going the right way. Shadow stopped, let the leaf fall from his hands and then lifted his head to the sky. Did someone up there not want him to be happy? A single tear ran down his cheek; why did everything he loved die or get hurt? Shadow growled up to the sky. More tears streaked down his cheeks as he stood looking at the sky. Shadow sighed and carried on, viciously wiping away his tears. He needed to find Amy and fast.

Further on down the path Shadow stopped again, the path divided into two. Shadow looked up each road and slowly walked to the mouth of the left path. He scanned the floor for any traps before he did the same for the right. There was only one difference; but Shadow wasn't sure if it was because of how the path was made. He paced for a few minutes, thinking of which path he was going to take. Shadow decided to test the left path because of the difference. He picked up a log and threw it near the mouth and instantly spikes shot out from the trees and splintered the log into nothing but toothpicks. Shadow rolled his eyes and ran down the right path, keeping his eyes alert for any more traps. As he came to a clearing a smirk crossed his face; a huge building with Eggman's face plastered over it stood tall and proud in front of him. Shadow walked to the huge doors and a deadly grin appeared on his face

"Let's play" He growled to the inanimate metal doors "Chaos Spear!"

**---**

Sorry this is short and well rubbish..._ Next time: Shadow fights... someone. -Grin-_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Bounty HunterXS Rose**Request granted :) Enjoy!

**Ryota is evil: **You're right :) Thank you! Enjoy!

**Serena The Echidna: **Heehee. Thankies:) Enjoy!

**Mlz23: **Sorry for the lil wait! Enjoy:)

**Shaddiesgirl101: **There will be more fluff soon :) Enjoy!

**Thystan: **Thankies. Yeah, I hate it too, I don't know why i put it in lol -Sweatdrop- Enjoy:)

**Reyairia: **Heehee sorry for the lil wait. Enjoy:)

**Fireworkmage: **He'll find her, don't worry. :) Enjoy:)

**Bulma Breif: **Sorry for the lil wait. Enjoy:)

**Seastone130: **Welcome back! I thought I'd offended you with how I portrayed Silhouette -Sweatdrops- Enjoy:) -Hugs- (She's mentioned here too - I hope you don't mind)

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **I love it when Shadow is all emotional, it gives me more to work with lol. Enjoy:)

**Littlekittykat: **Yeah, Sonic's headstrong, he needs a good hammer to the head really. lol Enjoy:)

**---**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Draith belongs to Draith500 and Silhouette belongs to Seastone130**

Shadow stood in front of the newly opened doors, glaring into the base's darkness. The only thing Shadow wanted to do was find Amy and rescue her from whatever had captured her. Shadow had expected to see some kind of security robots racing at him, but the base was silent. Deadly silent. As he entered the building an eerie mechanic whir filled the air. Shadow frowned and carried on walking into the darkness; trying to ignore the strange sound. He wasn't scared; but he felt uneasy walking through the derelict base. He strained his ears to hear even a squeak above the mysterious mechanic sound. As he kept walking he noticed that the further into the darkness he got, the louder the sound was getting, the black hedgehog didn't know if the sound was being made by something that was stalking him or if he was getting close to the source of the noise. Shadow walked quietly to where he thought the sound was; not caring about the different passageways either side of him. He needed to find clues that lead to Amy and if this entity that was making that horrible whir knew where his rose was; he needed to talk or decipher it, at all costs.

As Shadow slowly entered the room where the noise was louder than any of the others, he recoiled at the strong smell of oil and burning chemicals. His ruby eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the whir. Shadow walked up to the console and began typing in various codes he had picked up when he 'worked for' Eggman. After pressing submit key, alarms went off throughout the base. Shadow cursed under his breath and submitted the only cancel code he knew; when that didn't work he brought his fist crashing down on the console in anger. A smirk of satisfaction crossed his lips when the alarm died with a distorted beep

"Identify Yourself" A mechanic voice stopped Shadow's fingers from descending back onto the control panel. He scanned his crimson eyes to his left to see robotic eyes staring back at him

"Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow introduced himself with a smirk "You are?"

---

Amy desperately tried to find a way out of the cage she was trapped in. No one had come to see her or even dressed her wounds. She knew if they weren't dressed soon, she'd get an infection from the dirty floor. Amy sighed and led back on the bars, at least she had time to think about things that had just happened and what the situation was between Shadow and herself. She thought back to that day he had confronted her about her seeing his memories. She didn't know why she had seen this particular gruesome memory and why it was only the one of Maria's final breath, although she knew nothing of it before she dreamt it. Amy wrapped her arms around herself; that dream still sent shivers down her spine. Amy knew she cared for the onyx hedgehog, cared for him deeply. The infatuation she had for Sonic was weak compared to this. What she felt for Shadow was something more powerful than she could imagine, she couldn't believe she thought she had loved the blue hero. She felt more for Shadow than she had ever felt for Sonic. Which is more likely to be the reason why she had asked him to stay with her, living alone had its perks, but it had twice as many downfalls. Before she had asked Shadow to stay with her, she was lonely, she often stayed with Cream, Vanilla and Cheese to keep that loneliness at bay, but with Shadow; with Shadow it killed the loneliness completely. Amy wasn't one to talk to people about what she felt after Sonic, because everyone still assumed she was still after Sonic; Vanilla had mentioned it on many an occasion. Amy sighed, maybe having time to think wasn't a good thing after all.

Amy's mind went over the warning both Draith and Silhouette had mentioned to her. They were being serious. Amy tried to put her head in her hands, but the pain from her shoulders made it nearly impossible. A tear rolled down her cheek, not from the pain, but from the loneliness and the clutching fear of claustrophobia. She thought of Shadow and his beautiful ruby eyes and the kiss he'd given her. Maybe Shadow was coming to get her? She could only hope. Amy jumped when she heard something drop from behind her, she twisted around, ignoring the pain in her shoulders and stared into the darkness.

"Who's there?" She called into the eloping darkness. Something rattled in the dark and Amy scurried back near the bars away from the sound. She was petrified, but she was damned well not going to show it. Amy watched the darkness for any movement of shadows, training her emerald eyes to the shadows. She squealed when hands shot out of the bars behind her and covered her mouth and held her securely to the bars.

---

Sonic yawned. He was getting bored of looking for both Shadow and Amy. The blue hedgehog had forgotten about trying to talk to Shadow about the dead human in his flat, mostly because Shadow must have had a good reason to kill him in the first place. Sonic genuinely thought that this was a one off, and Shadow had let his emotions run wild. The blue hedgehog knew that there was something going on between the pink and black hedgehogs but he wasn't sure what was going on. He had noticed that Amy had become _very_ attached to Shadow and Shadow seemed to have a soft spot for Amy. Sonic could see that there was chemistry between them both. He sighed and looked at Tails, who was currently asking a passer-by if they had seen a black and red hedgehog. Sonic didn't know why Tails bothered asking; Shadow was too fast to be seen by a human.

"Why yes!" Sonic's ears picked up the old man's response. "He was heading north" Tails smiled at the man

"Thank you sir" Tails said nicely, before turning his head to Sonic with a sly grin.

"North it is" Sonic said, ignoring Tails' smugness. He sped north, new hope and adrenalin running through his veins.

---

Shadow grinned as the robot beeped a few times trying to process his name. If it was an Eggman robot it would surely attack him as soon as it had fully comprehended what it was facing. Suddenly the robot came from the dark corner it had stood in and revealed itself to the onyx hedgehog. A smirk overcame the grin on Shadow's face, it was an old E-series robot, and it looked exactly like Gamma.

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" the E-series' robotic voice filled the quiet room. Shadow couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yes. I am The Ultimate Lifeform" Shadow said folding his arms. The Gamma look-alike emitted a few beeps and Shadow realised how old the machine was. Eggman's new e-series robots could process information in under a second, this one was very slow.

"Name does not exist in my database. Only slight match was Sonic the Hedgehog" Shadow scowled and his smirk vanished.

"I am more powerful than that blue faker" He spat at the machine.

"More powerful? Then I shall have to kill you then Sonic. Those are my orders from Doctor Eggman" The machine rose its hand and Shadow rolled his eyes at the size of the gun it had, Eggman had obviously been drunk when he invented this e-series. The robot fired at Shadow and the hedgehog just sidestepped away. With a yawn he ran towards the machine, jumped and sent a roundhouse kick to the robot's head. The machine slowly ducked and Shadow dropped down in front of it. A small smirk appeared on his face as he gathered up some energy.

"Chaos Blast!" He yelled, jumping up and throwing his arms out, emitting a wall of red energy. Shadow dropped back to the floor, eyes closed and smirk on his face. When he opened his ruby eyes his smirk disappeared, his chaos blast had done not a single thread of damage to the robot. This was going to be far more difficult than he first thought.

---

Heh. Poor Amy! _Next time: Shadow victorious?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

feedback on feedback

**Denim88:** Sorry I missed you out last Chapter -hits self on head- Thankies. :) Enjoy!

**Bulma Breif: **Heehee. You'll see. Enjoy:)

**Ryota is Evil: **Heehee. Thankies. Enjoy:)

**Littlekittykat: **Yeah poor Shadow too! Lol Major bashing. Enjoy:)

**Mlz23:** Awh thankies :) Enjoy!

**StarAmy: **Thankies. Enjoy:)

**Shaddiesgirl101: **He will! or will he? -Giggle- Enjoy:)

**Fireworkmage: **I wish you luck:) Thankies aswell :) Enjoy!

**Kalana Fox: **Yeah, I suck at long chapters. The last chapters will be a hell of a lot longer:) Enjoy!

**Thystan: **Thankies, I thought it would be better than it just dying lol. Enjoy:)

**Serena The Echidna: **Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Dark Paper Wind: **Thankies. I don't know, I have had people asking me if it will, but i don't know yet... We'll see. ;) Enjoy!

**(A/N: I've planned the rest of this story out exactly how i want it and there are going to be five chapters after this one. And maybe a sequel.. but i suck at sequels lol)**

**---**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Shadow couldn't help but commend Eggman for this robot. It was tougher than it looked, he had kicked at it twice and it had no visible sign of damage. Shadow watched the e-series and the realisation dawned on him, it was analysing him. Him, his moves and attacks; everything. He watched as the robot raised its gun at him, Shadow smirked and sped out of its way, intent on doing some vicious damage to the robot, he jumped down from above. His eyes widened when the robot's metallic fist rammed straight into his face. Stunned, he let the force of the punch take him a few meters away from the lucky robot. Shadow let a feral growl escape his lips, how could he of not noticed it analysing him? Shadow needed to think of something different as not to make his attacks obvious to the robot. Shadow watched the machine begin to power up its gun; Shadow knew it was going to take some time; so he devised a plan. A smirk crossed his face and he ran at the robot. Seeing the machine pull back its fist Shadow slipped under its legs, jumped up and kicked it in the back. The e-series staggered forward but didn't fall; Shadow glared at the machine and tried a homing attack whilst it wasn't facing him. The machine fell down and skidded along the concrete floor; metal and sparks flew from the robots body. Shadow grinned as it hit the far wall with the sound of a crashing car. Shadow watched it closely for a few minutes making sure he had defeated it. A smirk crossed his face as it lay motionless; he turned and began to walk away; when he heard a beep. Shadow turned and only just managed to jump out of the way of the e-series' laser bullet. He landed on his knees, glaring at the robot; surely something _that_ old couldn't move that fast. Shadow ground his teeth in anger when it stood still aiming the gun at him. The robot fired a few more lasers at the black hedgehog, which Shadow dodged. He approached it quickly so the machine couldn't lock on to him. As Shadow grabbed the robots arm, intending to rip the gun from its metallic hand; the robot send an electronic charge throughout its body, Shadow tried to let go in time but the electricity ran through the metal too fast. He gritted his teeth in pain and eventually was thrown off of the robot and into the closet wall. Shadow dropped to the floor still gritting his teeth. Why wouldn't this thing die?

---

Tails stared at the pavement, he didn't want to go and fight, well he did, but not to the size of what made the path he and the blue hero were looking at. He hadn't voiced his opinions though; he didn't want Sonic to think he was a coward. Sonic looked around the entrance to the cut out path and poked around the bent and broken branches. Tails truly believed that if what made this path took Amy, she wasn't alive. Tails didn't like it, but his brain wasn't seeing anything else but a huge robot. He wanted to be brave like his best friend, but he just couldn't be. He looked at Sonic again

"Are you sure?" He asked, managing not to put the fear into his voice. Sonic turned away from studying the branches and nodded

"We have to follow the path. It might lead to both Shadow and Amy, judging by the size, I think it's safe to say Shadow went this way" He said to the little fox, Tails sighed and nodded. He looked to where Sonic was, his eyes widened when he saw red glistening in the sunshine. He raised a hand and pointed at the red substance. Sonic followed his finger and saw what the little fox was looking at; he picked a leaf off of the tree and looked at it sadly "Blood"

"Shadows?" Tails asked, Sonic shrugged

"I doubt it buddy. It's probably Amy's. Which would explain why Shadow was so angry to kill a human..."

"Shadow killed that man?" Tails squeaked, interrupting the blue hedgehog. Sonic nodded and started walking the path. Tails sighed, he knew Shadow was dangerous, but why was Sonic so intent on saving Amy for Shadow? Was Amy Shadow's sanity?

Sonic walked ahead of the small fox, intent on finding the black hedgehog. If the blood Tails had found was Shadow's then the unstable hedgehog could go crazy. He knew that Shadow obviously felt something for Amy otherwise why would he be looking for her? Jealousy tingled in Sonic's gut; he gave a confused look to his own body. He didn't love Amy in that way, why was he jealous? The only reason he could actually believe was that Shadow was going to take their friendship away from the blue hedgehog and Sonic couldn't have that, Amy may have followed him about relentlessly for years, but she was one of his best friends. He sped up, wanting to help the onyx hedgehog find his friend. Shadow deserved to be happy; he'd been through so much. Sonic stared at the path ahead of him, he groaned when he saw the path forked. He stood debating which path he was going to take and waiting for Tails to catch up. He looked at the left path then the right in confusion. How can one machine make two paths? Sonic could see splinters of wood everywhere on the left path, but Sonic wasn't sure if that was meant to deter them from following the correct path. He could hear Tails' Tails getting closer as the little fox flew, Sonic needed to decide before the fox got to where he stood. Sonic started walking towards the left path. He wearily stepped past the splintered log. Tails was shouting after the hero, but Sonic couldn't hear him. He stepped onto the log and spikes shot at him from all sides. Sonic jumped straight up, but he didn't get enough power under his jump and before he could reach the overhanging branch he was aiming for, he began to fall back towards the spikes. He watched Tails fly at him hands out ready to catch the falling hero. Tails grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him away from the spikes. They landed on safe ground back where Sonic was contemplating which way to go. Sonic looked at Tails

"It was the other path then" He said putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

---

Shadow cursed as he jumped out of the way of yet another laser bullet. Everything he tried the machine countered him. He'd let the robot see all of his attacks except one, but he didn't want to show the robot that. The robot had taken a lot of damage, but then again, so had Shadow. Shadow knew he would be healed shortly; this robot was getting on his last nerve. If only he knew how to deactivate it, Shadow looked at the control panel; maybe if he destroyed it? Shadow smirked and ran to the controls, he brought his fists crashing down on the machine over and over again, causing the walls of the room to vibrate. The robot aimed at the black hedgehog and fired, Shadow smirked and jumped out of the way of the streams of rays. He smirked as they crashed into the panel; he span to watch the robot either deactivate or explode. Shadow watched as it started to re power-up its gun.

"Shit" Shadow cursed to himself. He had no alternative than to try and last through being electrocuted again. Disarming this robot may make it easier to kill. Shadow sighed and ran towards it, readying himself for the electrocution. Shadow grabbed the robot's arm and he felt the same sensation running through his hands and up his arms. He gritted his teeth and pulled; he thought of Amy and what would happen if he didn't hurry up. Anger raged through him and he forcefully yanked the gun from the robot's hand. He yelled as the current of the electricity running from the robot to him increased. Shadow managed to free his hands and he flew backwards, just like when he tried to disarm the machine before. Instead of hitting the wall, he somersaulted and landed on his feet. He watched the robot closely waiting for its next move. He watched it rumble a few times, Shadow cursed when he realised it was going to explode. He ran out of the room as it exploded. Shadow cursed again, he needed information from the computer that was in there. He walked back in cautiously, kicking various bolts and nuts from the robot. He looked at the computer and typed in the same codes he had tried before. Now the robot was gone, maybe they would work. Shadow watched as the screen flickered to life, accepting the codes, Shadow frowned but kept searching. He entered a few key words for the computer o find matches with: _Bases, Amy Rose _and _maps._ He sighed with relief when Amy's name brought up no results, neither did maps. He smirked when he found a map of where he needed to go popped up on the screen. He looked at the floor, and then at the robot, it had been powerful because it was hiding the entrance to the real base, underground.

_---_

All Hail Shadow! lol. _Next Time: Amy wakes up and realises where she is_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Thystan: **Lol, Thankies. Yeah, I thought I'd give Sonic a break lol. Enjoy:)

**Shaddiesgirl101:** Heehee, yeah sorry about the wait! Awh thankies! You're an awesome writer too:) Enjoy!

**Kalana Fox: **Lol yeah he does! Enjoy:)

**StarAmy: **Will do :) Enjoy!

**Fireworkmage: **She certainly is! She's up in this chapter:) Enjoy!

**Ryota is Evil:** Heehee thankies:) Enjoy!

**Littlekittykat: **Heehee tis okies, I get like that sometimes too lol. Enjoy:)

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Sorry for the long wait, I was out of the country -Sweatdrop- Enjoy:)

**Chaos Shock: **Lol, yeah I know. I can't help it! Enjoy!

**Bulma Breif: **Really? Wow thankies :) I normally suck at them lol. Enjoy!

**DarkAngel Rose XS: **Don't worry he will :) Enjoy!

**David A.: **Maybe, -thinks- You're welcome, it was a great idea -Gives credit- I suck at lemons lol -Cringes- Enjoy:)

**Rei the Hedgehog: **Thankies! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy:)

**Arcanumpanthera: **Awh thankies! Don't worry, he'll find her soon! Enjoy:)

**Foerever Gone Forever You **_(Chapters 1-4)_ Thankies for all your lovely comments:) Enjoy!

**(A/N: I'm so so so _SO_ sorry about the delay on getting this chapter out! First I had my driving test, then I went to Cyprus on holiday, then I lost my notebook then I cut my leg open! -Holds head- But I'm back up and running now. I found my notebook under the back seat of my car so everythings cool, and all my ideas and planning are unspoiled so I'll be a writing machine from now on! -Writes-)**

---

**Chapter Seventeen**

Shadow kicked the robot twice to move it off of the supposed hatch. He knelt in the various size assortments of nuts and bolts and stared at the oil covered floor. He shuddered as he felt the slick substance beneath his fingers as they glided through, feeling for the handle for the hatch. Upon finding the handle, he pulled it up, expecting something to explode from the newly opened hatch, he took a few steps back, and making sure he was out of blast range. Shadow glanced over the side when no blast or robots came flying out of the hatch, He looked down the dark shaft, a frown graced his face when he saw no ladder, and he couldn't even see any evidence of one, which meant there had to be an elevator. Shadow looked at the size of the hatch, this wasn't the main entrance to the base, and the hatch was way too small to compensate for Eggman. The frown on Shadow's face deepened, he looked around the mouth of the hatch and saw no button to call the lift, he was going to have to jump. Shadow kept his eyes focused on the dark passage as he leapt down, he also kept his trained eyes on the look out for any kind of trap or wires. The trap in the forest surrounding the base had made the crimson tainted hedgehog cautious. As he dropped he could faintly see scratches in the concrete, signalling that either the robot he had destroyed came up through here, or this was a main entrance and exit for the robots. He could dimly see something joining the scratches, but in the dark he couldn't really see what it was, he tried to smell what it was, but pungent fumes were interfering with his nose. Quickly he put his finger out to collect some of it on his glove, to examine later. He quickly looked down and saw a platform rushing up to meet him. Shadow cursed when he landed awkwardly on his ankle. He tested his balance and smirked; absolutely nothing could stop the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow walked around the platform, this was a lift alright. Shadow walked up to the controls and looked at them in mild curiosity. If he pressed a wrong button... He shook his head viciously _Just do it_ him mind scolded him and Shadow pushed one of the three buttons on the tiny control pad. Nothing happened for a few minutes and Shadow began to get severely annoyed. Shadow sighed and looked for a way around the obstacle, kneeling down he placed his hand onto the metal platform, only to have his hand slip away; his glove sliding on some slick substance. Shadow brought his hand up in front of him and sniffed lightly. A worried look crossed his face, the slightly metallic scent of the liquid confirmed it was blood, _Amy!_ Shadow scowled as pure fury ran through him. Red sparks flew off of the onyx creature as he let the rage take control, raw fury exploded from his body, red coloured energy snapped at the walls and platform. Snarling he let the fatal two words fall from his lips

"CHAOS BLAST!"

---

Amy awoke to beeping machines and flashing lights. She wasn't sure of what was happening, but the lights were helping her see more of where she was being held. There were no windows and only one door. Surrounding her cell there were various size test tubes and stasis tubes. Amy now knew she was in a laboratory. An Eggman lab. Amy wasn't sure why she was here or what Eggman wanted; but it wasn't the first time Eggman had tried to get to the boys through the girls. _The scheming asshole. He thinks Sonic will come. _Amy knew Sonic would come but not before Shadow did. She trusted Shadow with all her heart and soul. She knew Sonic and Tails would find her trust in the ebon hedgehog unfounded; but she didn't care. She started to sit up, pain rippled through her shoulders but she was determined to not cry out, letting herself collapse against the bars. She tried to remember how she had blacked out; she remembered she was leaning against... Her eyes widened and she scrambled away from the bars. Amy was scared, what did Eggman want with her? Sighing she sat in the middle of her cell, holding her knees to her body protectively. A flashing red dot caught her attention and she turned her head towards it, she wasn't sure what it meant, but she had a feeling that it was someone to help her. Her eyes widened as she watched the red dot move with such speed that she was sure it was either Shadow or Sonic. Amy looked around her cell again, determined to find a way out and meet her rescuer. Frustration set in when she could only see gleaming metal staring back at her; walking steadily to a bar she took the offensive barrier in her petite hands and began pulling at it with all her might. Cursing lightly she let her hands fall away from the bar, her head fell forward and she let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Defeated, she fell to her knees and her hands fell by her sides, she needed to get out of there. Amy let her eyes travel back to the red dot on the giant screen in front of her, it wasn't going as fast as it was and a few horrid thoughts crossed her mind. What if her rescuer had been captured themselves or killed? Or maybe it wasn't a rescuer at all? Amy let a sob escape her soft lips, was she damned to stay in this cell forever?

"Why are you crying Amy?" A weak voice travelled to her crumpled form. Amy whipped her head around, letting tears scatter from her cheeks and managed to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes in the darkness.

---

Sonic grumbled as Tails walked ahead of him, although he knew why the young fox was in front, he hated being forced to walk. After the incident of the spikes, Tails had told the cobalt hedgehog that he was now in charge; at first Sonic was glad to relinquish the lead, but after awhile the pace was starting to bug the hell out of him, although he never mentioned anything to his best friend. The blue hedgehog walked at Tails' pace wondering when his legs would stop itching, trying to force their owner to run. Stopping, the blue hedgehog bent down and scratched his legs, as if that would get rid of the urge to run. Tails turned and looked at his best friend scratching his legs as if he had fleas.

"What's wrong Sonic?" He asked, Sonic's eyes slowly travelled to the orange fox's, he shot upright, placed his right hand behind his head and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Nothing buddy!" He chirped trying to suppress his embarrassment. Tails smiled at his best friend

"Wanna lead again?" The little fox asked. Sonic's emerald eyes gleamed in happiness; nodding eagerly he sped off in front of the young genius. Tails shook his head and rotated his twin tails to lift him off of the ground and fly after his best friend.

Soon the inseparable duo stood in front of an Eggman base, with the entrance just a gaping hole in the metal. Tails looked around and saw the doors several meters away smouldering.

"Looks like Shadow has been here" Sonic said sarcastically. Tails nodded in disbelief, he knew Shadow was capable of such things, but to do them to save someone? Tails didn't believe it until he saw the massive hole in front of him.

"Shall we follow the path of destruction?" Tails asked, keeping his fear at bay for the time being. Sonic gave a half-hearted shrug

"I suppose" He muttered. Tails gulped, and followed the blue hero into the dark base.

---

Shadow watched from the side of the walkway he had landed on after destroying the elevator. Various robots had rolled past him he didn't recognise some of them, but most of them were just Eggpawns with barley any CPU to walk let alone cause any trouble for the onyx hedgehog. After making sure the coast was clear, he stepped out of his surveying spot and started walking forwards. Shadow cursed when a few Eggpawns came barrelling around one of the bends up ahead. They all skidded to a stop after seeing the crimson streaked hedgehog standing in their way. A high pitched beep emitted from their metal shells as they charged towards the ebon hedgehog. Shadow jumped up, and set his body in a spin. He used his homing attack to destroy the few pawns. As he sped up to try and get through without getting caught up in more of Eggman's robots and giving himself away and more importantly, to make sure his trespassing didn't make anyone hurt Amy.

---

Finally! I apologise to everyone! -Begs forgiveness- _Next Time: Sonic and Tails find the right base and Shadow finds an unexpected person._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feeback

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie: **Thankies will do! Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101:** Thankies. Heehee, you'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Kalana Fox: **Nope. Not Tikal. :) Enjoy!

**littlekittykat: **Lol -Hides from bat of doom- enjoy!

**Ryota is Evil: **Awh thankies. :) i'm not sure about masterpiece.. lol Enjoy!

**Albino and Hyper: **Thankies Enjoy!

**Ebil Chameleon: **Awh thankies. -smile- Enjoy!

**Thystan: **Thanks, it's okay now. Lol, I won't make them fight over her. :) enjoy!

**Fireworkmage: **Lol, I did pass thankyou, and nah it wasn't life-threatening. I'm just clumbsy. Enjoy!

**DarkAngel Rose XS: **Thankies! Enjoy!

**Nienna Calmcacil: **Yeah I try, but my mind just tells me to type it lol. Thankies and enjoy!

**Arcanumpanthera: **Heehee, thankies! Yup ShadAmy rules! Enjoy!

**SophieStar2: **Awh thankies :) She'll be rescued very soon:) Enjoy!

**Jaddasroots: **Thank you. Lol, and thankyou for the pm's :) made me get my butt in gear:)

**Bulma Breif: **Lol, Shadow is the best! Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Thankies :) Hope you like this one too:)

**(A/N: I had very bad writers block on this chapter. -Cringes- Hopefully the next one will be a hell of a lot longer and better. Lol. Only three more chapters left... I'm gonna miss writing this story)**

**---**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**(Silhouette belongs to Seastone130 and Draith belongs to Draith500)**

Amy tried to catch a glimpse of who spoke to her, but she couldn't see anything but those shiny eyes. Moving closer to the bars, she could see the faint outline of a hedgehog. Amy dare not reach out to the hedgehog, just in-case it was a trap. Her emerald orbs studying the creature on the opposite side of the bars. She shrieked when a black furred hand came through the bars reaching towards her; studying the hand she knew the other animal was female. Amy knew females could be as dangerous as males, so she kept her distance. Struggling, she wrenched her eyes away from the arm and made herself look elsewhere. A low sigh came from the other hedgehog and Amy saw the hand disappear out of her cage

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully. A light chuckle fell into the silence

"It's Silhouette" The voice sounded vaguely upset that the pink hedgehog didn't recognise them. Amy's eyes widened as she crawled closer to the hedgehog she had spoken too at the lake

"What happened to you?" Amy asked, drowning her words in worry. Silhouette leant closer to the cage and Amy could see how unhealthy the other hedgehog looked.

"I was caught and experimented on," A light sob escaped the black hedgehog before she brought her other arm forward. Metal gleamed in the existing light; Amy let a gasp escape her lips "I'm half machine"

"I'm so sorry!" Amy sobbed with her, feeling nothing but pity for the other female. Silhouette shook her head, as her face came into view, metal plates were placed around her face and she had a smile etched on her lips

"You shouldn't be, it wasn't you," The metal on her face made her smile distort into a macabre smirk "But I will not let the same thing happen to you"

"Shadow is coming for me" Amy stated, confidence in her dark hero. Silhouette's smile widened

"I heard. The only thing is Amy..." She trailed off and gave the rose hedgehog a sad look "I wasn't the only one to be experimented on" The pink one gave the other female a confused look. _But the only other person to have known..._ Amy's eyes widened

"Draith"

---

Shadow cursed as more robots ran at him, he wasn't in the mood. All he wanted was his rose hedgehog back, safe in his arms. Pushing one robot's head into the wall whilst kicking another away, Shadow casually left a trail of destruction, caused by the unrelenting army's of robots. He supposed he could just ignore them, but revenge seeped through his veins; he could still distinctly recall Amy's blood on the floor of his home. Anger raged through his body, and chaos energy crackled from his body. Shadow slowly walked past the robot's the sparks of energy flying off of him, destroying the robots with just one simple lash. He wrenched open a door on his left, seeing if his target was in the room. Upon seeing nothing but a machine assembly line he carried on down the hall. Still droves of robots ran at him, intent on annihilating the trespasser. Shadow disposed of them at his leisure, still keeping an ear out for his angel's voice. He stopped when he saw a figure up ahead, the figures leather jacket shone from the electric lights overhead. Shadow tentively approached the silhouette, knowing that things in Eggman's bases were not as they seemed. About ten meters away from the figure, it turned showing one shining red eye. Shadow glanced at it confused, when grey fur shimmered in the light Shadow's ruby eyes narrowed; he'd recognised that fur colour. Growling at the other hedgehog, Shadow then gave the other hedgehog a cocky smirk

"Draith," he said mockingly "I see you've upgraded," Draith's un-robotized eye narrowed "Or promoted. I knew I couldn't trust you"

"Shadow. I should have known you'd have come for her" Draith commented still smirking at the fuming crimson tainted hedgehog

"You know where she is?" Shadow growled "Tell me" Draith shook his finger at the onyx hedgehog and tutted

"Now now. That would be telling," He mocked, sending a wave of rage through Shadow. "Guessing would be so much better. Besides she's probably half robot by now" Shadow had had enough, he charged at the grey hedgehog, intent on doing some damage to the other male. Draith sidestepped the furious hedgehog and send a rapid knee to Shadow's gut. Cursing, the onyx male fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Glaring at the ground, Shadow rose to his feet, dusting himself off as he settled his glare on the gothic hedgehog in front of him; he was so close to her, he would not fail now. Shadow didn't believe Amy was a robot, she didn't have any in-particular power and she couldn't use chaos energy. Unless Eggman was after Sonic or himself. Shadow took a quick guess at Eggman was really after the blue faker. The onyx hedgehog smirked at the robotic hedgehog, who smirked back.

"Why don't you just give up?" Shadow stated folding his arms, making the other hedgehog laugh in amusement. Shadow rushed forward with his fist out and as expected Draith feinted to the left; Shadow lashed out with his leg and caught the other hedgehog in the chest sending him crashing to the floor. The cerise eyed hedgehog jumped up to where Draith was getting up, he sent a powerful uppercut to the robot sending his head crashing into the wall. Shadow rammed his arm against the gothic hedgehog's windpipe. Draith's hands flew to Shadow's arm where he tried to release the pressure. "Tell me where Amy is," He pushed down harder on the windpipe, making the hedgehog under his vice like grip grunt in pain "Or you die now" Draith sighed and dropped his hands from trying to pry Shadow's arm off of his windpipe. The onyx hedgehog switched to holding the other male's neck in his hand so he could talk.

"She's just down the hall. Silhouette is with her," Shadow nodded and dropped the cyber-hog. "Just don't expect much" Shadow delivered a swift kick to the robot, a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face as he raced off down the hall.

---

Tails glanced around the base, smoke filled the entirety of the big hanger, and the darkness of the room didn't stop the smoke from being visible. Shadow had definitely been here, the atmosphere had a strong scent of burning rubber and hot metal. He looked at his friend who was looking for a light switch. Tails had to keep himself from hitting his head with his hand. He personally didn't think this place would have any kind of power supply anymore. Maybe some minor battery somewhere keeping the security running. Tails' eyes widened, where were the security bots? He instantly made his eyes travel to the parts of the room he could see, trying to catch a glimpse of anything moving in the darkness. The fox' tails wrapped around himself protectively. He watched the silhouette of his best friend stroking the walls for any kind of switch. It then dawned on the genius that if there was a switch on the wall it was more than likely a trap.

"Sonic!" Tails called into the darkness, the silhouette stopped and faced him

"What bud?" Sonic's voice echoed throughout the base. Tails couldn't be sure of where it was coming from

"I don't think searching for a switch is a good idea"

"Why?" Sonic's voice carried the weight of the confusion he was feeling and Tails pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance

"Because it might be a trap," Sonic's small sound of realisation was enough reassurance from the small fox. He made his way over to the small fox and gave him a smile, Tails responded with one of his own before he saw more smoke enter the hanger. "Shall we follow the smoke?" Sonic looked at where his best friend was staring and nodded. The two friends approached the room cautiously, not sure of what was burning to make so much smoke. The blue hero peered around the corner of the doorway, only to look at the destruction in confusion. Surely if Shadow had passed through here, the computer wouldn't be intact. Sonic walked up to the flashing screen, there was a red dot moving pretty quickly on the map on the screen. The blue blur knew it was Shadow, just by how fast it was moving. Tails had moved up beside his best friend, he studied the map then looked at the destruction and mangled metal on the floor.

"That's Shadow" Sonic's voice cut through the fox' study of the room. He nodded at the hero, continuing his survey of the room. His blue eyes came across an open hatch

"Sonic look!" Tails shouted in excitement, the hedgehog looked to where his friend was pointing and walked up to the open shaft. More smoke drifted up and Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. Tails stared at the pile of twisted metal. "What do you think it was?"

"Beats me. It was probably a security robot. No match for Shadow" Sonic stated dismissively. Tails looked down the shaft

"How are we going to get down there?"

"Jump of course" He smirked jumping down the dark tunnel. Tails gulped before following his best friend.

**---**

I'm SO sorry this is so short, it's just that the next chapter is gonna be one massive fight scene. -apologetic smile- _Next Time: Shadow finds Amy and Sonic finally catches up with the dark hedgehog._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Kalana Fox: **Lol, I haven't decided yet -Sweat drop- Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

**Malak22: **Yeah, Thank you for understanding. I don't know about a sequel, maybe... in the future. -Smile-

**Ryota is Evil: **-Nods in understanding- Thanks -Smile- And yes, it did make sense :)

**DarkAngel Rose XS: **Heehee, he finally does!

**Shaddiesgirl: Thanks**, sorry for the wait.

**Dillan: **This is a ShadAmy! Of course she's going to like Shadow:) Thank you for the review.

**Icy Shayde: **Lol, thanks. Sonic is going to bleed, but not that much...

**Silentwingstwilight:** Lol, I apologise. I hope this chapter is okay :)

**Fireworkmage: **-Smiles- Yeah, but a good robot... :)

**Deniem88: **You don't need to apologise. Lol, you are right, things are going to get worse -Smirk-

**Maverik1812: **Heehee, well, here's this chapter. Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Yeah, I apologise for the short-ness; this one is much longer. Enjoy!

**Little Fortune Cookie: **-Huggles- Awh, thank you so much. -Beams- Aaah well, I made them fight because he is half robot and it will have more depth in the next chapter (as well as this one) -Smiles- I loved that line too :)

**Jaddasroots: **-Apologises profusely-

**Chattingbox: **Writers block. Major writers block. -Slaughters the giant cookie behind you- Thank you :)

**Kittychobit: **Thank you! -Smiles- I agree, Shadow and Amy belong together :) Enjoy

**Sasukes Twin Girl Sharingan: **Sorry for the wait and yes he will, not saying when though -Grin-

**Amenta Bennu: **Thank you! Oh, this is not going to have a sad ending, most definitely not! I like happy endings -Smiles-

**(A/N: from now on, I will reply to your reviews personally, my author's notes are getting too long lol)**

---

**Chapter Nineteen**

**(Silhouette belongs to Seastone130 and Draith belongs to Draith500)**

Sonic's eyes widened when he dropped onto an almost completely destroyed cargo lift. His emerald orbs scanned the damage, only to come up with one conclusion: Shadow. Tails landed beside the blue hero and also surveyed the still smouldering metal. The young genius shook his head at the destruction of such beautiful technology. Crystalline eyes passed to his silent companion; the fox opened his mouth to speak only to have the hedgehog put his finger to his lips. Sonic's ears twitched a few times, listening below him, and then he un-expectantly jumped down through the hole in the metal, leaving the two tailed fox looking after him. Tails couldn't understand why his best friend could just jump into danger, without even the slightest thought of his own personal safety. The young fox shook his head, he contemplated jumping down after his best friend, but something kept him on the platform. His gloved hands gripped the sharp metal as he knelt, getting a closer look down the dark shaft; awaiting a sign or noise from Sonic.

Landing on a metal walkway, the cobalt hedgehog's eyes widened as he looked upon a dozen egg-pawns, he cursed to himself before he crouched, ready to hurl himself at them in a spin attack. A confused look passed across his face when the robots didn't move to attack him. Standing cautiously, he approached the comatose robots. Upon closer inspection, Sonic could see a clear 'wound' through each of the robots. The melted metal gave the blue blur an idea of who it was, but he wasn't going to question his rival about it. If they were decommissioned then Shadow must have thought they were a threat. He walked back under the lift shaft and looked up to see his best friend still staring down

"C'mon Tails," He called. The fox nodded and descended, his tails whirling like helicopter blades above him. When he reached the blue hero his gaze travelled to the robots behind the hedgehog. Sonic noticed his friends gaze "They're _dead_" The pair of heads of the friends snapped to the left as the words '_Chaos Blast_' echoed down the corridor followed by the un-mistakable sound of an explosion. The duo looked at each other before they ran in the direction of the sound.

---

Shadow gazed into the room Draith said Amy was in, the onyx hedgehog's ruby eyes scanned the room, and he didn't see anything apart from a cage. He growled and began to exit the lab when he heard an unsure voice

"Shadow?" Crimson eyes scanned the room again for the source of the feminine voice. He ventured into the lab, his keen eyes scanning every inch of the darkened room. His ruby eyes travelled to the corners of the room, taking in the pair of very dusty robots in the corner left of the door. Walking closer to them he could clearly see the shape of a chicken and what looked like a boiler with a drill nose. Shaking his head, he turned from what must have been Eggman's earliest creations. As he continued his walk around the cage he saw a pair of crystal blue eyes, growling he ran up to the creature

"You must be Shadow" Silhouette said giving the onyx hedgehog a brief smile. Shadow merely scowled and began advancing on the half robot hedgehog. Silhouette quickly passed her gaze to the cage, which Shadow took as a diversion tactic; not giving into her obvious attempts to distract him. He allowed himself to begin to gather chaos energy in his hand. A tint of pink flared in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see his rose staring at him, tears streaming down her cheeks

"Amy..." Shadow whispered, not wanting to take his eyes off of her, just in case she disappeared. The other female was forgotten as he took a step towards the cage he had dismissed; the onyx hedgehog placed his hands on the bars. Shadow looked at her appearance, it was obvious she hadn't eaten for some time and there were deep wounds in each of her shoulders; the onyx hedgehog scowled despite himself, who ever did that to Amy was going to pay. Squeezing the bars in his iron grip, he viciously pulled it away, throwing the now useless piece of metal to the floor. The pink hedgehog squeezed herself through the bars and wrapped her arms around her saviour, muttering incoherent things into his shoulder. Shadow instantly put his arms around her, his mind finally at ease. His ruby eyes met crystalline ones and his eyes hardened in a glare. Pushing Amy behind him, he growled at the onyx female; Amy's hand on his shoulder made him turn his head to look at her, questioning look in his cerise depths

"Don't hurt her Shadow, she is a good guy," she pleaded, her emerald orbs full of unshed tears. The onyx hedgehog reluctantly folded his arms and looked away. Amy passed her 'protector' and stood in front of the hybrid. Amy's hand outstretched towards the other female; a robotic claw enclosed around her gloved flesh "Thank you." After one firm shake both hedgehogs released the others hand. Emerald eyes turned to the male hedgehog and a smile lit her face. Walking calmly to the aloof hedgehog, she gently raised her hand to his face, stroking the fur lovingly, making the male look at her, a confused expression on his face

"We should leave" he found himself saying, earning a quick nod from her. Amy turned to say goodbye to Silhouette, but the other female hedgehog was nowhere in sight. Amy grasped Shadow's hand in her own and she allowed him to pull her out of the room that had held her prisoner for too long. A growl from her rescuer brought her attention to the corridor in front of her. Through the smoke she could see two silhouettes approaching them, tightening her hold on Shadow's hand; she stepped behind the growling male, thankful for the protection. Without warning Shadow turned, swooped her up in his arms and ran. The pink hedgehog latched her arms around the ebony hedgehog's neck as she buried her head into his chest fur, ignorant of the blush that had spread across the males face. A familiar voice made him skid to a stop and a grimace to appear on his face

"Where are you running off too?" Shadow turned towards the voice, eyes emotionless and a snarl on his lips, clutching Amy to his chest

"Faker, what are you doing here?"

---

An egg shaped shadow peered at the surveillance screens in front of him, taking in every piece of information as it unwound in front of his eyes. A deep chuckle emanated from his form, as he watched one screen in particular

"So Shadow rescued the girl... Interesting," his lips curved into a macabre smile as he watched the onyx hedgehog's grip on the female in his arms "It seems our little Ultimate Lifeform has found himself a girlfriend, this could get amusing" As Doctor Eggman turned in his chair, another voice deterred him from getting up

"What shall I do with them Doctor?" The voice asked, wanting to cause some damage to the intruders. Eggman stared into the darkness where two gleaming red eyes stared back at him

"I think we shall go and greet our guests. Go and retrieve Draith and Silhouette, they will assist us"

"Yes Doctor" the robotic voice replied before the red eyes disappeared. An orange moustache twitched in thought as he turned back to see his arch nemesis walk calmly to the Ultimate Lifeform and Amy Rose. A smirk crossed his lips as he saw Shadow bunch up in anger, maybe he could kill two birds with one stone?

---

Sonic gazed at his rival in confusion as he noticed Amy in his grip, obviously scared out of her skin. He chanced a glance at Tails, who was staring at the metal ceiling, not wanting to get involved in any arguments. The blue blur took a step towards this onyx counterpart, only to have Shadow take a step away. More confusion swept through the hero, surly the ebon hedgehog didn't see him as a threat?

"What happened?" he asked, stopping his advances towards the couple

"Answer my question first" Shadow snapped in response, agitation showing clearly on his face. Sonic put his hand behind his head

"Well, Tails and I kinda, you know, followed your path of destruction..."

"I said I did not require your help and I meant it," Shadow fumed "As you can see I have found her. Alone" The cobalt hedgehog looked at the pink hedgehog in his grasp, before gazing back into the ebon hedgehogs crimson eyes. The realisation of Shadow's behaviour and protectiveness towards Amy caused him to blink a few times

"You're in love with her" the hero blurted out in shock, flinching when a deadly snarl emitted from his rival. The blue hedgehog chuckled slightly, knowing his observation was correct, he stopped abruptly when the snarl increased in ferocity. Turning to his best friend for help, but upon seeing the genius still engrossed in the ceiling and his namesake between his legs, the blue blur turned his head to the floor. When the snarling faltered, the cerulean male dared not raise his gaze from the floor.

---

Shadow's mind was spinning, he had been ready to kill the blue faker for saying such things, but once he felt a soft hand on the side of his face, he stopped the deadly noise that fell from his lips and glanced down at the female in his grasp. The pink hedgehog had tears steadily running down her cheeks as her emerald eyes staring at him, dancing with her emotions; she had obviously heard the faker speak of his own feelings

"Shadow?" her soft voice reached his ears. The onyx male quickly tried to look away, but he couldn't tear himself away from her beauty "Do you really feel that way about me?"

"We shall discuss that later," Shadow said in reply "We should concentrate on getting the hell out of here first," he could see the understanding in her eyes and he couldn't help but smirk down at her. Facing his rival again, the onyx hedgehog turned on his heel before addressing the hero "We should leave, are you coming faker?" Shadow threw the question, not really caring if Sonic followed him or escaped at all. Strolling away from the two heroes, the blood red orbed male started looking for an exit; still clutching his 'prize'. A smirk crossed his lips as he heard two lots of footfalls following him. He quickly looked back at the female in his arms and searched more vigorously.

---

Yawning silently, Amy snuggled further into her hero's chest fur, she didn't bother telling the ebony male that she could walk; she figured that if she was in his arms he would be able to keep an eye on her at all times and not repeat the accident on the ARK. The pink hedgehog felt safe in Shadow's strong arms, much safer than she had in Sonic's. Chancing a look at the male carrying her, she found herself entranced by his handsome features; resisting the urge to touch his muzzle, Amy settled on watching what she could make out of their surroundings. All her emerald orbs could make out were various colours as they whizzed by. A dizzy feeling washed over her and she rested her head back against the bib of fluff. When Shadow skidded to a stop she heard a growl, and by the raspy sound escaping his lips he had his teeth tightly clenched. The rose female slowly rotated her head to see what Shadow was growling at. As she looked around she noticed that they were standing in a vast arena, she couldn't see the sides of the room, but she knew the ebony hedgehog must have seen something. As her emerald eyes travelled to his ruby ones, noticing they were looking up she followed his gaze and gasped when she saw four shadows. As the mysterious figures began to descend, Sonic and Tails stood beside the hedgehogs

"Woah, is that Eggman?" Sonic asked, earning the pink female to look at her ex-crush; before she cast her gaze back to the biggest of the four shadows. She nodded mutely

"It looks like it," she muttered folding her arms, careful not to fall out of Shadow's grasp "Who are the other three with him though?" Sonic shrugged as he kept his eyes on Eggman. Amy's attention went to the silent hedgehog who was holding her "Shadow?" Burning crimson eyes passed to her and she gasped at the intensity, slowly wrapping her arms around the handsome male and rested her head on his shoulder to escape his stare

"It's Draith, Silhouette and someone else," Shadow muttered, trying to ignore the female in his arms "It seems we will have to battle our way out. Are you up to the challenge faker?" The onyx hedgehog sent a smirk to his rival, Sonic smirked back in reply

"Sure am!" the now excited hedgehog exclaimed, immediately starting his warm-up routine. Amy managed to gather the courage to look and the coal hedgehog, expecting him to place her on the floor, a warning coming from his kissable lips; but when the grip on her didn't loosen, another wave of confusion and affection washed through her

"You should put me down" she whispered to him, with gained a soft snort in return

"I shall do no such thing," he argued, shifting the pink female over his shoulder so he could have one free arm "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform..."

"I'm not a sack of potatoes Shadow," She hissed, interrupting the black hedgehog's speech. "I'll stay out of the way. I just don't want to be a burden," Amy felt the muscles in Shadow's shoulder tighten as he fought the anger bubbling up inside him. Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and placed her down in front of him. Giving him an appreciative glance she leant up and gave him a quick kiss "Thank-you Shadow," Amy didn't expect a reaction from the kiss and when she didn't receive one a secret smile crossed her lips. Quickly turning to the inseparable duo she exchanged glances with the young genius "Tails, we should go and hide or leave..." The orange fox nodded in agreement, but before she could walk to the young vulpine, a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from taking another step. Looking back at the owned of the hand, her questioning look went un-noticed

"I'd prefer it if you got the hell out of here" Shadow stated, not directing his burning orbs at her; his tone leaving no room for arguments. Amy nodded and as his grip fell from her arm, she let Tails take her hand and lead her away from the two heroes.

---

A massive feeling of relief flooded through the onyx hedgehog as he saw Amy and Tails vanish into the darkness surrounding the edges of the room; now he didn't have to worry about her welfare. Shadow whipped his head to the still descending figures when a sinister chuckle came from the biggest one

"So I guess Mr. Ultimate Lifeform does have a little love interest; how quaint," Eggman's voice boomed making the ebon hedgehog snort in disgust "Well, it wasn't in my plans for _you_ to save her Shadow, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. That and I see that the blue rat followed you, so not all of my planning went to waste," As the platform stopped in front of the two hedgehog's they could clearly see three of the original four "As you can see, I have two new creations..." Teal and mismatched eyes stared out at the two heroes, different emotions fluttering across each pair.

"I'm not a creation," Silhouette muttered disdainfully, spitting at the Doctor. "I _am_ a living being" the onyx female folded her arms defiantly and looked away from Eggman and Draith. Shadow ignored the in-rank fighting and glared at the doctor

"Stop disobeying orders. Kill the two hedge-rats," the scientist hollered, ignoring the deadly glare from the two hybrid hedgehog's with him. The grey hedgehog stepped from the platform and folded his arms, disregarding his 'masters' order. Silhouette also followed suit, joining the other hedgehog. The old scientist scowled at the traitors, pulling a metal box from his pocket "If you won't follow my instructions you shall be punished" As soon as the doctor had pressed a few buttons on the device in this hand both hybrids fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Sonic started walking towards the fallen duo, only to have his rival stop him with an outstretched hand, the blue hero went to shout at Shadow, but the other male shook his head

"They're being electrocuted, we can't do anything yet" the onyx male said calmly, letting his arm fall down by his side.

"We can't let him do this Shadow!" Sonic shouted, his emerald eyes filling with pain for the fallen two "We have to do something"

"Wait," Shadow hissed in reply. As Eggman increased the volume of electricity Shadow gathered chaos energy in his hand and waited until the mad man lifted his hand with the remote in, when he did Shadow wasted no time in putting his plan into action. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted, sending a single spear towards Eggman's hand, knocking the remote from the scientists grasp.

"You'll pay for that Shadow, eggpawn's attack!" The angered voice of Eggman bleated, as he ran for cover as thousands of egg-pawns filled the room. The red streaked hedgehog smirked and turned to his blue adversary, giving a nod the over-excited blue blur raced off and started to destroy. Shadow's smirk widened and he started his own attacks, making sure that he destroyed the entire robot. Spin-dashing a few egg-pawns warmed the onyx hedgehog up and soon he was kicking and using simple punches to decommission the robots. The onyx male heard a few more robots hitting his pile and he turned to see both hybrids attacking the pawns, a slight smirk passed his lips. _Maybe I was wrong about them_.

"_Shadow_!" A female voice screeched through Shadow's thoughts. A chill ran down his spine as he spotted Amy in front of Eggman writhing around on the floor, a collar around her neck and the onyx hedgehog saw a different remote in the scientist's hand. Growling ferociously, Shadow ran towards the doctor, intent on doing some serious damage to the other male. _Hold on Amy. _As Shadow jumped to hit the doctor, a metal body barged into the side of him, knocking him to the floor. Ruby eyes glared at the robot now stood in front of the moustached man and a sneer appeared on his face. Metal Sonic stood, his metal body gleaming in the scarce light, his claws clenching and unclenching by his sides. The Ultimate Lifeform stood and smirked at the metal version of his rival.

"Let's play"

---

Oh aren't I _evil_ Mwahahaha! _Next Time: Will Shadow beat Metal Sonic? What will happen to Amy? And Amy realises Shadow's feelings..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur X3

**Icy Shayde: **(Because I'm too lazy to email) Thank you! X3

**Playstation14 (chapters 2-16): **(Laziness again) Heehee, Thank you for all of your reviews X3

**(If I missed anybody out... I sincerely apologise)**

**(A/N: I apologise in advance for the utter diabolikal way the fight scene came out. It is my first time writing one... XD Oh... there _WILL_ be a lemon; but it will be the very last chapter. So if people don't want to read it, they don't have too. How thoughtful of me, ne? And I am going to finish this story before I re-start work on any of the others because I love the next chapter X3) This is a looong chapter**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty**

**(Silhouette belongs to Seastone130 and Draith belongs to Draith500)**

A crash of metal being hit vibrated through the arena as Shadow's fist hit Metal Sonic's head, another smash was heard as a kick followed the punch, sending the metal creation flying into the wall. The onyx hedgehog frowned to himself when the robot didn't reappear from the rubble. Looking around, Shadow couldn't see him anywhere; a sudden sound above him made the ebony male look up. A metal foot crashed into his face, making him fall to the floor in a slight bit of pain. Shadow jumped up with a scowl on his face, brushing himself off slightly he yawned mocking the robotic version of his rival.

"Is that all you've got?" he teased "I expected something much more challenging!" A smirk replaced his scowl as he stared at the robot as it floated in front of him. Without warning, Shadow rushed forward, jumped in the air and kicked Metal Sonic in the jaw, causing the robot to go flying into the ground. A wider smirk crossed his face as he saw Metal embedded in the ground; he warped next to the robot, grabbed the robots head and smashed it into the ground. Repeating the process a few more times, Shadow felt something cold on his leg; hissing when something sharp embedded itself in his calf, he released Metal's head. Looking at the bleeding limb he saw Metal's hand with blood on it; rage filled his system and he threw Metal into the air and charged up several chaos spears. Amy's scream's cut through the ebony male again and he looked worriedly over to her, keeping the chaos spears charged in his hand. Shadow scowled at Eggman as he laughed evilly and as Amy's scream's got louder, the onyx hedgehog knew the scientist had turned up the power. _Amy..._ His thought's were interrupted when he felt two pin pricks and then electricity travelled through his own body; turning, he saw two pins in is side and wires travelling to Metal Sonic. Cursing himself for being so careless, he ripped the barbed hooks from his body, making the holes bleed. Jumping into a spin-dash, Shadow charged towards Metal. Spinning faster, he collided with the robot and followed its path to the arena floor; upon reaching the point of impact, he felt two hands stopping him from advancing on the machine. Being pushed back, he realised that his spin-dash wasn't working anymore. Landing on his feet, he gave the creation a deadly glare.

"So Shadow, you see how well Metal Sonic adapts to your attacks? Quite remarkable, wouldn't you agree?" Eggman laughed gleefully. Shadow passed his glare to the mad scientist, scoffed then turned back to the machine.

"I wouldn't call it remarkable Doctor," Shadow said, a smirk finding its way onto his face "Everything has a weakness; you have just got to find it!" Launching himself back at Metal, the ebon male smashed his fists into the machine's chest plate, back and head. As he span around to give a round-house kick to the machine; Metal's claws scratched across his muzzle, just missing his eye. A few choice swearwords fell from his lips as he growled at the machine, blood dripping from his face. Rage erupted in him as he watched Metal's emotionless red eyes staring at him, almost mocking him; chaos energy sparked from his body and spilled everywhere.

"Woah Shadow... Calm down," Sonic's voice cut through his anger "Looks like you need some help" Shadow turned his burning gaze to his rival and drew his lips back showing him his sharp canines, snarling at the hero in feral rage.

"I don't need your help faker," the onyx hedgehog snarled, turning back to the machine "This is my fight" Growling angrily, he ran at Metal, ignoring the blue blur behind him, fist out-stretched looking as if he was going to punch the robot; but as he watched Metal cover his face with his arms, Shadow switched to a barrage of hard, bone-breaking kicks. The onyx hedgehog finished with a powerful round-house kick sending the mechanical creature to the floor, he smirked, ignoring the pain it brought to the deep scratches on his face. Dropping down next to the blue hedgehog, he looked to Eggman and his rose. Starting his way towards the now trembling scientist, he passed the body of Metal, giving it a suspicious look. Turning his gaze from the robot, he carried on towards Eggman; his fists clenched at his sides. He dropped his gaze to the pink hedgehog and more anger poured into him seeing her tear-stained face.

"Shadow! _Behind_ you!" She screamed, earning her another jolt of electricity from the doctor. Cold metal arms wrapped around his chest and squeezed tightly, trying to break his ribs. The onyx hedgehog fought against Metal's hold, but he could slowly feel his bones cracking under the pressure. Hissing in pain, he shut his eyes trying to block out the hurt from the situation.

---

Sonic stared in disbelief as Metal squeezed the onyx hedgehog tightly; the hero swore he could hear Shadow's bones breaking. He frowned at the image in front of him, he was respecting Shadow's pride by not helping; but he was seriously getting impatient. The hiss of pain from his rival made his legs move towards Metal and his fist plough into the side of his face, making the machine let go of the onyx and crimson hedgehog. Catching Shadow before he hit the floor; Sonic gazed at him, only to be pushed violently away by two streaked arms. The cobalt hero frowned at the other male; after all he was only trying to help. As blood red orbs focused on his jade ones, he gulped at the anger there.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Shadow snarled at him, pushing him further away as he stood. Sonic rose with the other hedgehog and gawped at him

"Saving your ass, that's what!" Sonic retaliated, earning a scoff from his onyx adversary. He opened his mouth to say something else; but he felt a clawed hand on the back of his head and it being forced forward. Crashing into Shadow's head, the blue hero fell to the floor, rubbing the sore spot. Opening one emerald eye he saw Shadow doing the same. "Geez Shadow... You sure have a hard head" All the blue blur got in response was a low growl and a few muttered obscenities. Standing, still rubbing his head, Sonic offered his free hand to his rival, offering a truce and an alliance. Shadow glared at his hand and swatted it away

"I shall accept your help, hedgehog. Since you seem hell-bent on giving it," the onyx hedgehog informed him "But this doesn't mean I owe you _anything_" Standing on his own, the onyx male wiped some blood from his muzzle then nodding to Sonic he warped out of sight. Sonic blinked before he crouched and jumped up to attack the metal version of himself. Giving the metal hedgehog a few quick, powerful blows he watched as Shadow re-appeared above them and as Sonic saw him clench his hands together and start to bring them down on Metal's head. The cobalt hero moved quickly as the machine went crashing into the ground again, he watched the onyx hedgehog gather chaos energy in his hands and smirked, gathering his own energy for an attack. Glaring at the machine, both heroes released their respective attacks

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow growled out, throwing his arm towards Metal

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted, over powering the onyx male's growl. Both of the male hedgehogs watched as their attacks merged and hit the floor with a massive explosion. As the building shook, Sonic turned to face Shadow, awe showing clearly on his face. "Wow, our attacks became one! That's awesome!" Passing his crimson eyes to the blue hero, Shadow gave him an unimpressed look. A few beeps from the crater, made the two males to look down.

"Watch out," the ebony male growled, diving from a clawed hand, that emerged from the dust. Sonic gazed in shock as it went bursting through his gloved hand, before he shouted out in pain. Pulling the projectile from his hand, he threw it back to where it came from and clutched his hand to his chest; tears coming to the corners of his eyes. Shadow appeared in front of him and forced Sonic to let him look at it. After studying it, he threw the gloved hand back to its owner "You'll be fine," The blue hero cradled his hand again and frowned at the other hero. "Ready for round two?"

"Sure am..." Sonic whimpered, trying to ignore the excruciating pain coming from his hand. Rolling his eyes at the hero, the ebony hedgehog took an offensive posture and sped towards the undamaged Metal Sonic; laving the original Sonic to follow. Skidding to a stop in front of the machine, the ebony hedgehog dropped and swiped his leg round to knock Metal off of his feet, feeling his leg go straight through a blast of hot air; Shadow back flipped away from the robot as it punched where he had just been. Jumping back at the robot, Shadow ducked to do the same swipe kick, but changed to upper-cut the machine at the last moment, knocking the machine up in the air, to where Sonic was waiting. The blue hedgehog kicked Metal back to Shadow, who instantly kicked it back with a smirk. As the two male hedgehog's kicked Metal between them, Amy smiled up at the pair, daring not to move from her crumpled position. She could tell both Shadow and Sonic were hurt, but it looked to her like they were winning! Her musings were abruptly cut short as she saw Metal recover from being used as a football and dive right at her ebony saviour. Seeing it hit him hurt the pink hedgehog more than she would ever admit

"Shadow..." she whimpered quietly, watching him fall to the floor. Eggman chuckled at her

"Your precious _boyfriend_ cannot beat Metal Sonic. He should know that by now," He bleated to her making her clench her teeth. "Not even Sonic can defeat him. He has every single one of their attacks on his hard-drive..." He paused upon seeing his prisoner not paying attention, so he pressed the electrocution button and laughed as she cried out in pain.

---

Getting up, Shadow heard Amy scream and he clenched his fists with rage, he didn't know what to do; he couldn't leave Sonic fighting Metal on his own, but listening to Amy being electrocuted was killing him. He desperately wanted to stop what Eggman was doing to her, but with the price of Sonic's probable death? He spotted the two hybrids and he could see they were engrossed in watching the fight rather than joining in. Growling slightly he warped to them and glared at them.

"Let's make a deal. You help blue-boy with the metal version of himself while I save Amy and I'll let you live for daring to mess with my rose" Shadow didn't care that neither of them had actually done anything to Amy, he just wanted them to help Sonic. Draith nodded and slipped his leather jacket from his shoulders, cracking his knuckles, but Silhouette looked nervously towards Metal then to Shadow

"But... Shadow… I don't know how to fight..." She mumbled causing the ebony hedgehog to scowl

"You make your hand into a fist and drive it forward. What's hard about that?" He replied sarcastically, making the onyx female bristle in annoyance. "Are you going to help me or not?" Silhouette nodded in agreement reluctantly, rushing after Draith. Shadow smirked at this new development and stalked towards Eggman, deadly smirk on his face

---

The onyx male marched towards Eggman, the deadly smirk still etched on his face and revenge gleaming in his blood red orbs. As Eggman noticed the approaching hedgehog he waved the remote in the sky and chuckled evilly. Pressing the button with his thumb, the hedgehog at his feet convulsed as electricity ran through her body, a few whimpers escaping her tightly closed lips. As the scientist leant over to wave the remote he turned a knob and pressed it again, sending even more volts into Amy's already frail body. Looking at Eggman loom over his rose, something in the ebony hedgehog snapped. He sped forward and grabbed the doctor by his moustache, drew back his other fist and hit him, making him fall backwards and the egg shaped doctor rolled onto his back in pain. Smirking he leant down to Amy and took her body into his arms, softening his smirk to a slight grin when she opened her eyes. As he realised she was smiling at him he let the grin form into a slight smile.

"Shadow..." She whispered putting her hand on his cheek, gently stroking his muzzle with her thumb. At seeing him flinch she lowered her gaze to the injury. "Oh Shadow...," She repeated, tears filling her eyes "I'm sorry" The ebony hedgehog looked to her in confusion, before he felt a tingling sensation. Looking to the collar around Amy's neck, he grabbed it with a growl but before he could rip it from her delicate throat; electricity ran through it. Clenching his teeth, he took the extreme amount of electrical current running though his hand. He felt Amy cling to him as she also fought it. Charging a very weak chaos spear in his hand he burnt the leather and metal collar off, cutting the electrical supply. Amy fell against the ebony hedgehog, sobbing into his sleek fur, too weak to do anything else. Shadow stood with her in his grasp, hugging her closely. _I knew I should not have let her go..._ Walking to Eggman he stepped on the scientist's hand, crushing the remote in the process, ignoring his squeal of pain

"Listen to me _Doctor_," Shadow hissed, bending over slightly to glare into Eggman's eyes "You will not touch her again, do you understand me? Because Doctor, if you touch one quill on her head, I shall kill you" The scientist trembled under the Ultimate Lifeform's gaze and sheepishly nodded

"But… Shadow," He chuckled, trying to make himself seem innocent and unhurt by Shadow's air-shoe crushing his hand "I wasn't actually going to turn her into a robot hybrid..." The more he tried to explain himself, the angrier Shadow became.

"Shut up," he snapped to the genius "Leave. Before I change my mind," Hearing those words fall from the angry hedgehog, the over-weight genius scrambled up and rushed to the exit, a few Eggpawn's following him. Smirking at his little victory he stared down at the female in his arms, Amy smiled at him warmly and snuggled up against him. Sighing at her affection he placed her on the floor and pointed at her "Get out of here. I shall see you shortly. I promise" Amy nodded at the handsome hedgehog in front of her, before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss on his muzzle.

"I…I..," Amy stuttered, trying to get three little words out; but she couldn't, she knew now wasn't the right time. "Be careful Shadow" she whispered up against him. Releasing him from her embrace she ran to the dark edges of the room, not looking back once. The ebony male watched after her, his heart fluttering with an emotion he wouldn't acknowledge. Turning from the darkness he looked up to the warring hedgehogs, he warped up to them to join them in fighting.

---

Sonic gasped as Metal's fist planted itself into his stomach, cursing slightly when he felt his bottom rib break against the pressure of the punch. Not being able to take much more punishment, the blue blur pulled back to let either Draith or Silhouette take over; to which Draith took the challenge. Sonic looked to the onyx and crimson hedgehog as he appeared in front of him.

"About time Shadow," he muttered holding his stomach and muttering some things Shadow didn't catch under his breath. Lowering his gaze Sonic looked to where Amy and Eggman had been "I'm surprised you didn't kill him. He was hurting _your_ woman"

"Do not talk about things you have no right knowing about," Shadow snarled in response, not having much patience left. "How are we going to subdue him?" His ruby eyes watched as Draith fought Metal, his eyes scanning for any weaknesses. He couldn't see any visible weak point, but there _had_ to be one; he had made a promise and he was going to keep it by any means possible. Seeing Draith was starting to have problems, the ebony male sped forward to help. Bringing both of his fists down on Metal Sonic's head, the robot went crashing down into the floor for the millionth time that day. Folding his arms across his chest, Shadow waited for the mechanical hedgehog to rise from the floor. The ebony hedgehog's brain went into overdrive trying to find anything in his patchy memory to defeat Metal, but nothing came to mind. Cerise eyes narrowed at the metal male as it floated in front of him. The cobalt hero appeared beside him with a smirk that almost hid his pain.

"Well? What are we going to do?" he asked, holding his chest again slightly, Shadow rolled his eyes at the heroism of the blue hedgehog.

"I don't know...," he admitted back. "I can't find a weak point"

"Hey guys! Maybe I can help?" Tails' voice cut through the brief silence that had settled over the five hedgehog forms. Sonic gazed around in confusion

"Tails?" He wondered out-loud "Where are you buddy?"

"I'm in the main control room..."

"Is Amy with you?" Shadow boomed, interrupting the young genius, a tint of anger in his voice

"No, Shadow," Tails replied, before he carried on with his explanation "Well, I'm in the main control-computer room and there are documents and blueprints about various machinery, badniks and metal creatures. I can probably find the information you are looking for... But it might take awhile. Can you handle Metal until I have found what you need?"

"I think so Tails," Sonic replied, looking at his metal rival, a smirk carved on his face. Shadow rolled his eyes at Sonic's enthusiasm and glared at Metal. Something was going to go wrong. The dark hedgehog knew it.

Charging at Metal Sonic; Draith, Shadow and Sonic all kicked repeatedly at the metal hedgehog's chest plate. A burning sensation caught Sonic off guard and he held his ribs, giving Metal a chance to hit the hero. Sonic cursed against the cold metal fist and slowly grabbed it and twisted it sharply, pulling at the appendage with all of his might. Shadow grabbed Metal's other arm and pulled in the opposite direction, trying to help Sonic pull off one of Metal's arms to try and give them a little bit of an advantage.

"To me, to you" Sonic chuckled, pulling the arm back as Shadow pulled it away slightly

"Stop playing juvenile games and pull his damn arm off" the onyx hedgehog grumbled, yanking back on the arm sharply. He looked to Draith who smirked and brought his robotic arm down into Metal's, severing it and making a giant dent appear in Draith's own. Sonic threw the arm over his shoulder and smirked.

"Advantage us!" Sonic yelled happily

"I do not think so hedgehog" A robotic voice sounded from the one armed Metal. The blue blur's mouth fell open as the seemingly voiceless robot spoke to them

"So… the toy can talk. How amusing" Shadow mused, a smirk taking over the unscratched side of his muzzle.

"Do not be so foolish Project Shadow," Metal uttered emotionlessly "You know I am no mere toy"

"I prefer you being called 'Shadow the Hedgehog' rather than _Project Shadow_" Sonic muttered to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow turned to Sonic with a scowl.

"Shut up!" he spat to the blue male, making Sonic put his hand behind his head and laugh slightly.

"Enough of your idle talking," Metal interrupted the rivals, clicking his claws twice Draith and Silhouette floated around him "I have implanted chips in their brains, instantly making them my slaves. You can not win"

"I don't think you understand," Sonic said cockily scratching his nose with his index finger "You are fighting against the _Fastest_ _Thing Alive_ and the _Ultimate_ _Lifeform_. There is no way you can win Metal"

"Do not underestimate me young hedgehog," the robotic hedgehog said "It shall be your down fall" Clenching his claws Metal launched towards Shadow, whilst Draith and Silhouette launched at Sonic.

---

Typing furiously at the computer, Tails kept his blue eyes on the various facts as they flew past his vision. He couldn't help but release a frustrated grumble fall from his lips as even more information appeared in front of him. Tapping the relevant keys to get rid of the un-useful technical jargon that he didn't need, he came upon a folder named '_MS_' and with a relieved sigh, he clicked on it. As Metal's information and designs flew past the young genius' orbs, he didn't notice a dark figure behind him. Tails felt something on the back of his head and gulped as he recognised the feeling as the barrel of a gun.

"Step away from the computer Tails," Eggman's voice chuckled but the young vulpine didn't move, he couldn't. "Did you not hear what I said?" Clenching his eyes shut, the orange fox waited for the bullet. His ears twitched as he heard a loud thump and the gun falling from his head. Looking around he saw the scientist laying unconscious on the floor, looking to his attacker he saw an angry pink hedgehog with her hammer raised above her head

"Amy?" he asked in uncertainty. The rose hedgehog smiled at him and rested her hammer by her side.

"You looked like you needed help. Waiting is so boring" she complained, glaring down at the evil genius, who nodded slightly in thanks

"Shadow isn't going to be very happy about this..." Tails muttered to himself; turning and studying the new information in front of him.

---

Pushing the two hybrids back, Sonic grimaced as his ribs instantly started hurting with more intensity. He gazed to Shadow and Metal Sonic to see them exchanging fast and hard blows to each other. Blinking at the speed in which his rival was achieving, the blue blur briefly wondered if he wasn't the fastest thing alive but he quickly shook the thought off. Turning to Draith and Silhouette a smirk came to his face, gathering his inner energies, he raised his arm, ignoring the shooting pain that shot through his chest. Using his speed to his advantage, the cobalt hedgehog zipped in behind the two half robot hedgehogs

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic watched as his attack hit the two hedgehogs at point blank range and sent them flying into the hard ground. Quickly coming to Shadow's aid, he drop-kicked his metal counterpart and winked to the onyx hedgehog. Shadow gave the other hedgehog a disturbed look.

"When is your rodent-friend going to find the information _we_ need" he growled, earning a shrug from the care-free hero

"Genius takes time I guess" he replied. Shadow's eye twitched slightly at his adversary's remark and he looked to where Metal was staring up at them. With a blast of his air-shoes the crimson eyed male plummeted towards it; fists drawn back, ready to decommission the robot. Sonic heard the impact and winced slightly; either that killed him or Shadow would have a broken hand. Dropping down next to the unconscious bodies of Draith and Silhouette, the blue male kept his eyes on the dust cloud that had engulfed his two biggest rivals. As it started to clear, his emerald eyes noticed two figures in the middle; taking a step forwards, he saw Metal holding Shadow's fist in his, his deadly claws digging into the back of the Ultimate Lifeform's hand. The hero could see the other male hedgehog was in pain, but the only sound escaping him was a deadly growl.

"Shadow, Sonic!" Amy's voice cut through his rival's growl, almost making Shadow lose his concentration. "We found it! His weak spot. It's a very small compartment at the base of his third quill; you have to be direct though!" A triumphant smirk came to the blue blur's face as he heard the new information. His attention was brought back to the battle as the area flashed red. Upon seeing his rival glowing red his emerald eyes widened

"Shit..." he muttered, running from the direct area, dragging Draith and Silhouette on the way past. As he ran from the building, out of control, red chaos energy was snapping at his heels. Diving to the floor with the two hybrids, he heard the onyx hedgehog's shout.

"Chaos... BLAST!"

Sonic quickly threw his arms over his head as he heard various things explode and felt the entire area shake with the ferocity of the Ultimate Lifeform's power. When the shaking had died down, the hero lifted his head and looked back to the base and gasped. The place wasn't even standing anymore. Where were Amy, Tails and Shadow? Getting shakily to his feet, holding his ribs he looked around frantically, tears welling up in his emerald orbs. His cobalt ear twitched when he heard heavy breathing from behind him, spinning sharply he saw Tails and Amy sitting up against a tree both covered in dirt and grime. Since his best friend was gasping for oxygen the blue blur concluded he had carried Amy from the scene. Stumbling to them, he looked down to Amy with a sad smile. When she noticed him, she gave him a smile and looked around for her onyx hedgehog

"Sonic... Where's Shadow?" she asked him worriedly. Sonic looked away from her and to the collapsed building, trying not to tell the pink female the bad news directly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to see her worried jet orbs staring into his "Where is Shadow?" She asked again. He could see tears welling up in her eyes and he looked away; raising his arm he pointed to the building

"I'm sorry Ames" he heard himself saying. Amy fell to her knees, tears falling from her tightly shut eyes.

"Shadow..." she whimpered in-between her tears, he had given it all just to save them; save _her_. His gesture had explained more to the rose hedgehog than any words could. He had loved her in his own way, she was sure of that now. Scrambling to her feet she rushed towards the smouldering building, tears falling from her eyes. Falling to her knees in the rubble, the rose female began to dig through the metal and debris, trying to find her Shadow. She felt someone behind her, but she carried on digging, scratching and cutting her hands on the ragged pieces of rubble. Blood flowed freely down her hands, staining every bit of debris she touched

"Ames..." Sonic's calm, sympathetic voice called to her and hands came upon her shoulders.

"_Leave me alone_!" she screamed, throwing the hero's hands from her shoulders "I have to find him. I _know_ he's not dead, I've got to… to..." Collapsing the rest of the way into the rubble "Shadow... You promised..." Amy muttered, sobbing relentlessly into her bloodied hands. Unwilling to believe that her onyx hero was dead. As she went to grab more rubble to move, a green light flashed in front of her. Covering her eyes from the sudden blinding illumination she whimpered slightly, more tears running down her cheeks. When she had finally plucked up the courage to lower her hands, she found cerise eyes staring back at her. More sobs fell from her as she leapt up and into Shadow's arms, knocking whatever he was holding from his grasp. Shadow looked to the female crying into him before he wrapped his arm around her before kicking the head of Metal Sonic to his rival's best friend

"Deactivate it fox-boy," he demanded roughly. "I'm taking Amy home"

---

Argh... -dies- I apologise for its length. I never thought it would be this long. Heh, The next chapter is in **someone's** POV -smirk- _Next Time: Shadow takes Amy home..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur X3

**A/N: **_Good things come to those who wait. Or something like that. This is the __**last chapter **__for those who don't want to read the lemon, so thank you for reading! :D I would like to thank a few people, who have been nothing past excellent in helping me get this God forsaken thing out. They are: Little Fortune Cookie, ShadowAmyPunk, Elys, Sonicfan18 and everyone who helped me on DA. I luff you guys. :3  
Thank you also to (long list!): _**game-dude**_, _**Ryota is Evil**_, _**Nighttime Lunacy**_, _**fireworkmage**_, _**Maverick 1812**_, _**Zeak the Echidna**_, _**Shadowboi936**_, _**Arcanumpanthera**_, _**Kittychobit**_, _**Little Fortune Cookie**_, _**Kalana Fox**_, _**Princess Io**_, _**Jaddasroots**_, _**Dianananerz**_, _**CoolestPenNameEver**_, _**Mwa**_, _**Music-Tigress-CSI**_, _**Jess Ishtar**_, _**'do u honestly care?'**_, _**Se-chan**_, _**ShadowFeline-Warrior**_, _**Iloveshadamy**_, _**Elys**_, _**ShadowDemonOne**_, _**dxctreme**_, _**Deniem88**_, _**Calleigh Bladedancer**_, _**Sonamygirl92**_, _**Sakura-rocks106761**_, _**AquaIsland**_, _**K.Higurashi**_, _**DragonCurse4**_, _**ShadowTotallyAmy**_, _**Chenelle**_, _**CorpseGrinder666**_, _**Emperor Jaden **and **SakuraDrops93.**

**- - -**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**(Silhouette belongs to Seastone130 and Draith belongs to Draith500)**

Sonic's emerald gaze set on his injured hand - more importantly the blood that was dripping from the wound. A small sound of complaint fell from his throat at watching it fall and also noticing it coagulate on his glove. He took a deep breath in, which caused his aching rib to sting painfully

"Oh man, that is definitely gonna take awhile to heal," he complained to himself unhappily. Chancing a glance at his rival, he noticed that he was walking away, Amy in his arms. Jealousy began to rise in the blue male's chest at the sight of her clinging to him to tightly, but he quickly shook it off. He was happy for them and that was the way it was going to stay! "Hey Shadow!" he called after the two hedgehogs. He watched the other male stiffen as he turned his head to look at him through one narrowed crimson eye "Uh, where are you going?"

"To take Rose home," he roughly answered "Though I don't see why it's any of your business..." the blue male visually cringed at the last, unnecessary remark

"I can see that, but what about these two?" he pointed to the unconscious hybrids on the ground

"I don't know or care what you do with them," the onyx male responded, casting only one unimpressed glance to Draith and Silhouette "My only priority at the moment is Rose," he spoke, not even looking to the female he was referring too. A smile came to the blue hero's face at hearing his adversary's words

"Yeah, yeah... Just look after her," the smile on his face then turned into a smirk "Or you'll have to deal with me!" Shadow only rolled his eyes at the remark and making sure he had a secure grip on his precious cargo, sped into the direction of her home, leaving the four Mobians on their own. Sighing more to himself, Sonic turned to look at his best friend, who was tinkering with his metal rival's head "Hey Tails, any luck?" The small fox briefly glanced over to the cobalt hedgehog and shook his head

"I'll have to take it back to my workshop... Shadow pulled quite a number on him; the latch to the compartment is completely inaccessible. The heat from his Chaos Blast has welded it closed," he sighed, lifting the head into his hands, looking it over to see any other possible point of entry to the 'deactivate' point.

"Do you have any idea on what to do with them?" the hedgehog asked, jabbing a thumb to the hybrids with them.

"I'm assuming that they have some kind of micro-chip imbedded in their bodies somewhere, since Metal Sonic could take control of them. Again, I'd have to get them back to my workshop," crystalline eyes then spotted the blood on his best friends hand, as well as it splashing down onto the ground "Are you okay Sonic? That looks pretty bad..."

"It hurts like hell, but it'll heal," he laughed, wincing slightly when the action hurt his fractured ribs "Heh, I guess I could rest for a few hours..."

"That looks like it needs stitches," the genius pointed out, worry shining in his blue eyes. The hero paled slightly at hearing the word 'stitches' and shook his un-hurt hand in front of him, a nervous smile on his face

"Nah, you focus on those three," he said, hiding his nervousness behind his heroism

"Sonic..." Tails warned, a worried frown accompanying his caring eyes "They could get infected and that can warrant an amputation,"

"Okay, okay!" the blue blur relented with a sigh, hiding his horror. Amputation?! He needed his hands! "You can do that after you've sorted those three out"

"Thank you Sonic," he smiled gratefully. He looked down to the head in his hands, then over at the two bodies. His genius mind suddenly came up with a vital problem: "How are we going to get them to the Mystic Ruins?"

"I can take them," the blue male stated, walking towards Silhouette using his 'hero stride'.

"You're injured," the fox-boy said, in a pointed tone; earning his best friend to stop and turn to look at him through one green eye, his okay hand behind his head, realising his error. His eyes suddenly sparkled as an idea came to his heroic mind

"Fine. I'll go and get the tornado!" he smirked; in his eyes his plan was brilliant. Sending a smirk to his little brother, he got ready to run "See you in a sec," Then with his trademark thumb up and wink, he ran in the direction of his home; leaving the small vulpine coughing and spluttering in the dust his speed created.

- - -

_**Maria's POV**_

As I come out of my 'hiding' place, a small smile comes to my lips as I watch the two leave the area of the destroyed base, I am so happy that he has found someone like her and so glad he has lowered his emotional walls to allow himself the chance to be happy. A giggle falls from my lips as I imagine the happiness this pink rose can offer him. The Shadow I remember from all those years ago was holding her so delicately and protectively in his arms that I held no doubt in my mind, I could almost see the smile under the stoic, emotionless face of his - no matter how hard he tried to hide it as he rushed away. If he can open up to her, then there will be no stopping him from giving himself completely over to her, heart, body and soul.

I have been so naughty in giving them both the helpful nudges and protective warnings I think they needed, though it was more for his benefit than hers, he is still my grumpy friend after all. I can't help but giggle again as the thought of him starting a family with Amy! I let a small excited sound escape my lips, their children _will_ be so _adorable_! A grin comes to my face at the thought of Shadow being a father; it would suit him to the core and help him relax, hopefully anyway. I shook my head slightly as I watch the dust settle from his speedy exit. I will continue to watch over them every so often, just to give him the helpful nudges he needs to carry on with his new life with this pink female Mobian that has captured his interest. I know I will see him again one day and I am patient for the day because I want to see him smile, interact with her friends and most importantly: _Be_ _Happy_.

- - -

As the world around her was kept at a steady blur by the speed of the male that held her so protectively, Amy lifted her head slightly - fighting against the wind that battered the side of her delicate face and the G-forces that tried to force her head back against his warm fur. Her green eyes travelled to the hardened, determined face of her rescuer; his crimson orbs set in front of him as he concentrated on running at such break-neck speed. She needed to talk to him, but getting his attention could send them into a dangerous situation. She could see the cut along his muzzle and guilt flared through her, it was her that got captured and he had come to rescue her and got hurt doing so. The rose female was so caught up in her guilt-driven thoughts; she didn't notice him staring at her. When she looked up to him again and caught those entrancing eyes she smiled brightly at him.

"Can you stop for a moment?" she asked softly, relieved that he had noticed her and she didn't have to distract him. One simple nod came from him as his eyes averted back to the path he had chosen. Amy noticed that their surroundings had slowed to become actual shapes and colours - he was complying to her request! Keeping in her happiness, she kept holding onto him tightly as the world stopped around them. "Thank you," she spoke, to get a grunt in return

"Do you wish to stand?" he asked, not minding either way. The hedge-girl giggled and got comfortable in his grasp, a smile on her face

"I'm fine here," she sighed in contentment "Shadow, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asked, holding her securely in his grasp, not willing to let her go now that she was comfortable

"What Sonic said, in the base... Was that true?" she asked shyly, a small blush staining her cheeks. In hearing the line of her questioning, he should have known that she would question the blue annoyance's statement.

"The Faker said a lot of things, you will have to be more specific," he said, looking straight in front of him, he didn't want her to know what he felt! A delicate hand on the side of his face made him look to her again as she smiled up to him

"I was so scared that you had died when Eggman's base collapsed," she whimpered, changing the subject in seeing he was uncomfortable with her questioning. Her grip on him tightened as the grief from 'losing' him for those few moments washed over her again. A scoff came from the ebony male as he tightened his hold on her in a comforting way

"I keep my promises," he told her, a stern look on his face. Amy couldn't help but giggle though her tears. She moved her muzzle closer to his, ready to confront him with Sonic's revelation about his feelings for her. She could feel his intense crimson eyes following her every move

"Shadow, are you in love with me?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, trying to capture any emotion that might flicker across them. Watching him, she noticed how his eyes only concentrated on her as she spoke. There was still no trace of any inkling of feeling in his eyes or expression, but she had to know! Smiling, she leant up and gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek "Well, even if he wasn't telling the truth... I want you to know something," she took in a deep breath and her eyes sparkled a brilliant, pure emerald "I want you to know that I love you," An immediate grumpy huff was heard from her onyx hero as he turned his head away from her, hiding the most tiniest of blushes. Taking his huff as a bad sign the rose female fidgeted in his hold "It's okay Shadow, I just needed to get it off of my chest, you don't have to say anything... Or even do an-"

"You talk too much," The crimson streaked male commented, gazing out of the corner of his eye to her, a smirk on his face at seeing her bristle in annoyance at being so rudely interrupted. Looking fully to her again, the smirk stayed planted on his muzzle "There _may_ have been some truth in the Faker's words," he 'admitted' to her and as he was about to continue talking, he found himself unable to accomplish the art of speech - as another pair of lips had latched onto his own. Watching the pink hedgehog for a moment to take in her form, he slowly let her legs drop to the floor, the arm that had been holding her there snaked around her waist, holding her securely against him. Ebony eyelids masked crimson eyes as he allowed himself the intimate moment he had been secretly craving for. His instincts kicked in and streaked arms pulled her even close to his ebony body, deepening the kiss. His mind began to cloud with lust and desire for the hedge-girl in his arms. The onyx and crimson male's gloved hand sensually stroked the small of her back, just barely touching the base of her tail each time, earning a shiver from every pass of his hand. It took all he had not to lay her down and... He shook his head. There was no way he would allow himself to even think about taking her out here. It would only cause her to either berate him for his actions or bitch at him. He smirked to himself; they were the ONLY things keeping him from ravaging her. He would never admit it - to her - or anybody, but she mattered to him, her every emotion and thought mattered to the Ultimate Life Form - but he also wanted her writhing in pleasure under him. Shadow could feel his desire manifest into a physical arousal.

Battling against his animalistic desires, he nipped her bottom lip in his own form of 'apology', breaking away, he stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to reprimand him; but as she smiled so lovingly up at him, taking deep breaths from slightly parted lips that just made him want to smash them both to the floor, he relaxed inside slightly.

"I'm ready to go home now Shadow," she whispered, resting her head back against his tuft of contrasting white fur. Giving her a single nod, her ebony knight lifted her into his arms once more and resumed their journey, a smirk appeared on his face as he ran, maybe this emotion called _love _wasn't so bad.

- - -

Good God, took me long enough didn't it? -- _Next time: Lemon-y goodness._


End file.
